Fading Twilight
by Blood-Stained Marionette
Summary: Heather Mason has been expierencing abnormal things lately. She is starting to see a dark world and a man whom haunts her dreams seems to want to do something with her. Why does he know her name and how is he connected to Alessa Gillespie?
1. Part 1:: Missing

I don't own Silent Hill 3, Twilight, Silent Hill in general and any other copyrighted material.

**

* * *

**

**.::Part One::.**

Missing

I've been told that mirrors show us more than our reflections but I've never believed it. Everytime I look at one, my eyes automatically close, afraid of what could lie beyond the reflection. My father has made sure that there was no mirrors in my room/bathroom in our cozy apartment. Even in my safe room, I feel fear in the same dream I have over and over again.

I see myself standing at an altar with a symbol called the 'Jocasta' and a circular on that made my brain cramp up considerable bad. In the middle of the stand is a rag doll that looks like a young boy is idly laying by other sacrifical materials. When I touch it, everything turns black and several feet away from me is a man in his early twenties with dark brown hair that covers his eyes is sitting in a wheelchair and sewing something. His body had or has been very well-toned and his dead pale skin tone gave off the impression that he was a vampire. To the contrast of his skin, the man wore a very intrique(and darkly gothic) black skin tight leather body suit that covered his body except his head, part of his neck and part of his legs(he wore matching dark brown high combat boots).

He is gorgeous, handsome, and very cute! While he was sewing, he sang a morbid but inaudible nursery rythme in a voice that sounded like sirens wailing and multiple ghostly children mixing to form the whisper like voice of his. I would come to him in my dream and then I would wake up with a really bad migrane and his voice (presumable) telling me to staying away from him.

No one would ever believe me that I dreamt of a handsome vampire and that I was in a it of darkness with him. I went to te hospital once and going to the Psyche(or any) ward made me sick to the stomach. Wandering upon who that mysterious man could ever possibly be, I've nicknamed him "Edward Cullen" since I'm a fan of Twilight(and he looked like an Edward as well) and the man could be a vampire for all I knew. I feel myself blush everytime when I think of myself as "Bella Swan" and he to be the Edward to my Bella(but I'm the complete opposite of her at any rate...)

The only thing wrong about "Edward" is the arm band near his left shoulder. It looked like it was made of aging clothe but it had embroided beautifully the circular symbol on it in crimson string. I can't stand looking at for even a moment but his face captures me like I knew him very well. He however never seems to notice me, he is always seemingly too busy with making his whatever kind of ragdoll. However, lately he's been less focused on his project and more on god-knows-what.

Well, with all of that aside, I began to comb my short blonde hair, occasionally wondering when I should re-dye y roots again. I had an orange sleeveless turtleneck on and a short dark green skirt. I put on my white sports long vest jacket and my high top brown hiking boots. My wristbands matched my attire and my left wristband had a watch over it. Leaving my room, I found my father watching intently 'Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles' on TV.

"Dad, I'm going to go to the mall and buy some stuff for around the house." I told him, picking up the house key and putting it in my pocket.

"Alright Heather, be careful." My father responded as he got up and hugged me paternally, "I love you honey."

"Love you too dad. I'll see you later." I responded, he letting me go and I leaving through the front door.

I left my apartment building and went on the subway in a haste, wanting to get out and get some fresh air. No matter how hard I've tried forgetting, that dream kept on creeping back into my mind. Shaking my head and telling myself that it was only a dream and everything else was just, something freaky that could probably be explained. Then I heard a familiar whisper telling me

something. It was in a hurry but I could only make out a phrase.

_Stay away from...they'll...don't go there!_

Looking around to see if there was anyone who could've been talking. Finding that it was empty, I looked into the opposite window, I saw "Edward" in its reflection, the scenery behind him bloody and horrific looking. I gasped as he reached out for me but his hand did not leave from behind the window. I turned away, unsure of what to do. Then he began to speak again.

_Heather, go back! If you don't, they'll-_

"Leave me alone! What do you want?!" I shouted at him, my heading pounding like crazy and my temper rising.

_I want to-_

"JUST STOP IT!" I shouted even louder, and "Edward" smiled sadly and faded away with the grotesque background.

I panted, my head ready to burst and then I felt bad. Why did I get so pissed at him when he was there? I felt feelings that had no origins to them and yet I wanted to talk to him again. Swearing to myself quietly, I began to wandering was missing.

The mall awaited me anyway and I'm hungry. I think I'll go to that one hamburger joint that have pretty good hamburgers...

* * *

**Next Chapter Summary;**

Where am I? Who in the hell would ever think that this...this nightmare could exist!? Monsters are after me and that damned man, he must of lead me here! But he saved me. Who is this guy and why is he bothering me?


	2. Part 2:: Foriegn

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

Foriegn

* * *

The mall was sort of busy and I couldn't care less. That man bugged the shit out of me, not only is he stalking me in my dreams but also now when I'm awake! Who exactly is that guy and if he has plans to do anything to me, he'll see that he picked the wrong girl to do it to! But, he seems to be warning me of some impending doomthat seemed to involve me. Variety of options of what he wanted of me flowed curiously through her head and all but some seemed more plausible than others.

Whatever, my growling stomach called my attention to the Happy Burger restruant infront of me. Going inside and ordering a cheeseburger, I sat down at a both and ate my food quitely and a little slowly as well. I felt around for my silver necklace that my father gave me. The end was an openable circular locket that withheld a red jewel in it. My father told me to never ever EVER take it off (which I didn't since its one of my favorite birthday presents) and it would bring me good fortune or what not.

After I was done completely with my food, I laid my head against my folded arms and fell asleep. The symbol that kept on appearing in my dreams appeared again and this time, I found myself entering a distorted amusement park. Looking down to my right hand, I was holding a pocket knife (which I did have in a pocket but I wouldn't want to use it though). Observing my surroundings, I saw rabbit costumes laying around on benches and the ground, blood coming from their mouths and a hard feeling that there was a man or someone in them. The scenery looked like the background that "Edward" was infront of.

Did he summon me here and what for? Why is he dragging me into this hell?! I don't want to be here but the way I came from was blocked and I couldn't go back; If I had anything to go back to in this screwed up dream. Walking towards a door, I stepped through to find myself in another rustic and bloody steel area. Seeing a...a monster...I couldn't describe my reaction. It came for me and I went to it and stabbed it. Avoiding a few of it's attacks, it feel down and I looked down at it. What is that? It has to be inhuman but I cacn't exactly say what for sure what is was.

I looked back up again to see "Edward" standing a few yards ahead of me, his eyes locking with mine. I finally noticed that his eyes were black, a kind of black that seemed to glow as if it were neon. I was drawn to those eyes, something telling me that I could trust him. Wait, I didn't know him at all! Who the hell is he and why I am feeling that I know the guy?!

"WHO are YOU?!" I yelled at him, expressing my fustration and anger.

_I...can't tell you just yet. Don't get angry, you mustn't!_ "Edward" said, his voice its usual tone.

"Why not? You...YOU keep following me!" I walked toward him this time, not letting my self control have a say in this.

_Heather, please, stop!_ he said again, backing away and through a gate.

"How do you know my name? Are you a stalker or something?!" I went after him, going through the gate and towards him relentlessly.

_I'm not a stalker...Watch-_ He began saying as something hit me from the side and I went falling.

The only thing was that I felt myself fall off the ledge of the platform. I began to scream but a strong cold hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see that "Edward" had caught me and I gasped. He just didn't save me after I was flipping out on him. I looked down to see that if he were to let go, I'd fall to my death. I looked back to him again as he pulled me up with ease.

"You...why?" I asked him, the monster that must of hit me now dead on the ground.

_I guess I'll tell you my name. I know it might ring a few bells but...whatever. My name is Loki._ Loki replied, my eyes widening when I heard that name.

It did ring a few bells, infact, alot of bells. He tried helping another time before but I couldn't remember, my head hurt too much to remember. Loki put his hands on my shoulders and smiled gently, in almost reaction to my emotions.

_I'm on your side, Heather. Its hard to explain now but don't be afraid of me. _Loki told me softly, his gentleness made me forget we were in WTFland.

"Alright Loki...but how did you know my name?" I asked, calming down a bit as we got up from the ground and continued through the park.

_I've heard of you. You're like a celebrity from where I'm from._ He smiled as we stood infront of a roller coaster.

"Oh...well, where ARE we?" I asked him, finally being satsified by answers.

_We are in The Lake Side Amusement Park, infront of the roller coaster...but I have to try to get you out of here...I'll find you but until then, wait for me near the roller coaster._ Loki replied, fading away into thin air.

"Loki...what are you?" I asked the air around me, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer but it wasn't that bad to guess.

Deciding to go up to the platform, I thought about why I'd be here. It was almost like Hell...but I couldn't tell. Arriving at the top, I sighed with boredom. Then voices filled my ears and when I looked around for where they could of came from, I discovered that the sounds came from somewhere near the tracks. Getting on them, I walked down them, being careful not to slip. A couple of minutes later, I heard the roller coaster coming for me and then I had to make a decision now or be killed by a speeding roller coaster.

I woke up in the restraunt and when I thought about the dream, it was almost like it were real. Putting away in the trash, I went out the business and went along my way. I bought a mystery book my dad would like in a book shop and after that, I didn't feel like being in the mall anymore. Going over to the pay phones, I put in some change and dialed my home number. After a few rings, my dad picked up and we talked alittle. I told him that I'd be home soon and not to worry about me.

Turning around to see a man in his late fifties, I decided to go down to the girl's bathroom. The man still followed me in his trenchcoat. Getting mad after passing a few more stores, I turned around to face him.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, the man straightening up.

"I'm a private detective; I've been hired to bring you back home." The man replied, my confusion growing.

"My father told me not to talk to strangers." I replied back, continueing to the bathroom.

"Listen, my client told me to find you and to bring you to her." The detective replied and I scoffed him off.

I went into the bathroom and the man didn't obliviously follow me in. Finding a window I could crawl through, I went to it and into the dawn's light.

* * *

I don't any copyrighted material, Silent Hill, etc. I only own Loki's ASS! XD

Loki: What?

Me: Nothing...^_^

* * *


	3. Part 3:: Failure

**Warning!** There might be some parts that might disturb younger readers. You've been warned.

**

* * *

Part Three**

Failure

* * *

Standing outside the mall and taking in a relaxing breath of fresh air, I smiled as I have triumphantly escaped that old man detective. What he said about someone trying to find made me curious though, why would anyone come looking for me? My father knows where I am and I don't think I was missing anywhere. Well whatever, he was probably some pedophilish old man that was trying to find any excuse to bring me with him. Grossing myself out, I turned and walked north. I wasn't expecting any of these events happening but an image that stayed in my mind was the image of Loki's eyes.

Thinking about his name, Loki is the name of some Norse god. He was kind of the devil in the Norse mythological god group and thinking about how the name and the man could be put together, it seemed fitting. He looked like a god and he seemed to be involved with that...nightmare world that she dreamt of. Then she thought about when he appeared to her during her subway ride to the mall. He went to reach out to her but he seemed unable to reach past the window.

Coincidence? Probably but I don't have a very good guess on what he is or why he seems so dead set on helping me but it doesn't matter now. Finding a door, I went through it to show me the inner workings of the mall. Walking along the corridors, I found my way out and into one of the wings of the shopping mall. Up ahead was a iron gating that prevented me from going straight to the exit but an open shop door told me I could walk my way around to the exit. When I stepped into the room, I gasped in horror at what I saw and wondering to myself what was going on.

Not too far away from me was a monster with a long face, body and arms and legs eating a corpse of what seemed to be a female. Bits of her face were lying around all over as the monster seemed to eat sloppily. On a shelf behind me was a hand gun and I grabbed it just as the monster took notice to me and came my way. I clammed up for a moment but then steeled myself only a little.

"Stay away from me!" I warned but it ignored me and kept on coming, "I'm warning you!"

Thats when I shot the first bullet into him. I kept at it, fear telling me to keep on firing. After nine more shots, it stopped only a few more steps away from me and fell backwards dead. I put the gun to my side and looked at the corpse of the monster. What will I tell the police? I can't just say I killed this...this thing. Then I looked across the room to the dead woman. I didn't need to get any closer to tell that she was dead. There's another thing to tell the police too, 'Yeah, I came in and this monster was eating this woman's face and she was obiviously killed by it.'. I sighed in disappiontment, this wasn't going to fly real well with the police. Grabbing the ammo that was lying on the ground next to the counter, I walked behind it and went through the door that had read 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'.

I leaned against the door as I closed it, sighing to myself in confusion. Why would I have seen that monster in the waking world? This wasn't right on any degree of level whatsoever. Hoping to find answers, I continued on. I came in contact with other monsters(that looked like dogs with their faces split right down the middle vertically and small like monster things). After finding a few things to open a door, I finally got into the book store, solved the puzzle there and headed back through the employee door yet again.

I walked down the hallway only to see a woman with long grey hair and wearing a long black robe waiting for me.

"Hey, do you know why there are monsters crawling all over the place?" I asked, the woman giving me a cold smile.

"Monsters...is that what you call your dear followers? They are only getting restless to see Paradise." The woman replied, her voice vibrant in quite alot of crazy.

"My...followers? Paradise? What drugs are you on?" I asked her, not even sure if she knew what SHE was talking about herself.

"It seems that Loki has told you nothing. I should've know he would always be a failure. I don't know why we should've just killed him before he became a nuisance." The woman replied, my anger rising now as I heard her diss Loki.

"He is the only one here besides me that seems to notice that these freaks aren't normal! I wouldn't call him a failure because you have lost your mind!" I spat at her, my fustration getting quite noticable.

"You don't remember him or I? I'm Claudia, don't you remember? You certainly seem to remember Loki, but he is hard to forget since he did try to take you away from us..." Claudia mumbled to herself but I could still hear her.

"Remember what? I don't know you. If your the one who hired that creepy detective, then forget about me coming with you or whatever." Clauda seemed to smile cockily as I said that and then I added, "Us? Who is Us?"

"My dear friend, you'll soon come back to us, even if that disgusting demon Loki tries to snatch you away again." Claudia muttered when I began to hear a high pitch ringing in my head and it made me ache all over.

"Claudia! Come back here!" I cried, crippled by pain of the mysterious sound, "How does she know Loki? I have to follow her or find him and ask..."

Thats when I got up and ran down the hall where Claudia disappeared, turning to an elevator and stepping inside with a horrible feeling in my gut.

* * *

(I don't own any copyrighted material; only Loki's wiener dog named TuTu.

Loki: STFU. Creep. I don't own a dog!

Me: Jk jk :D)

**Next Chapter Summary;**

What is happening to me?! This world, its here and I'm awake! Loki is hiding something from me and his connections to that strange woman is certainly one of them. He is definitely on my side but how are WE connected and what did he do for me that I can't remember? Is there anything to be remembered at all?

* * *


	4. Part 4:: Cheers!

**

* * *

**

**Part Four**

Cheers!

* * *

The elevator creeked to a start and began brokenly to go. When I looked at the control panel, I realized that there were no buttons! Leaning against the back wall of the haunted elevator, I heard static coming from up above. I looked up to see an old radio drop from the ceiling. Picking it up and finding that it seemed broken, I kept it anyway incase it came in handy.

The elevator made another creek and then came to a sloppy stop. The doors opened to reveal the hellish world I dreamt of. I almost screamed, this couldn't have been happening to me! But there layed out before me was a iron cage and beyond that was a fan that had warm air hit me to coax me into that world. Unsure of being able to do anything else, I walked into the nightmare with a weary heart and aching head.

The from behind me, both elevator doors closed on me, sealing me in this...'Other World'. The elevator started going down and I grew frightened. I wish Loki was here, he seemed to be the only thing or perosn or whatever that knew that this was a hell, and not some sick...'Paradise'.

"Not even a kid could believe this." I mummered to myself, watching the horrors scroll past the elevator bars.

_You wouldn't believe that there would be one._ Loki's voice replied to me, his presence being only slightly felt.

"Loki?" I called out to him, hoping he'd come to me with comforting words.

There was no reply.

Then the door opened and I walked through to see an old decripted version of the corridors in the mall. The elevator vanished and I knew for sure now, I'd have to go into the...heart of this wicked place. Walking down the hallwa, I kept my handgun close to my side. When I made a turn around the bend, I saw a young boy sitting against a bloody door, silently sobbing as a few monsterous dogs came up to him. He muttered something about the dogs leaving him alone; Of course, they didn't.

I opened fire at the dogs, their attention turned away from the boy. The dogs came after me with vigor, angry that I had wounded one of their group. I fired at them, killing one and then reloading to finish off the other. The crying boy looked up at me, in his eyes laid fear and confusion and his face was a little bit dirty. I put the gun away and went up to him, kneeling by the young one to see if he was hurt.

"Why...," The boy hicced but then continued on, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know...I wish I could tell you." I cooed and he seemed to calm down alittle, "I'll make sure you and your parents find each other."

"My parents...I...I can't go back..." The boy wailed, I guess what I said was not the thing to say, "My daddy...! He'll...He'll..."

"What does he do to you?" I asked him, concerned as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"He...hits me and tells me that its all my fault that the world is so bad..." The boy cried, I couldn't help but embrace him.

"Thats not true! You're only a little boy, you couldn't have done anything wrong!" I told him but the boy kept crying, "What about your mother?"

"I...I..." The boy stuttered but then drew the strength to say, "She hurts my sister and I can't help her! Its all my fault that my mommy hurts her and wants to hurt me!"

"You poor thing...As soon as we get out of here, I'll take you to the police station and the nice policemen will make sure that you won't get hit again, I promise." I promised him and he seemed to calm down now but I couldn't tell for sure.

"The police can't help me...they won't believe me..." The boy muttered and then added, "My daddy told me that no one would believe the devil..."

"Who is your dad?" I asked him, trying to see if I could do something more if I had to.

"I don't know...and and he can't get in trouble..." The boy told me, his eyes looking into mine and I felt like those eyes were familiar.

"Why not?" I asked, looking back at those big black eyes of the boy's.

"He's dead..." and with that, the boy vanished into nothing and I fell backwards.

Was that a younger Loki? It couldn't have been. Loki was definitally in his twenties. Then I began to think about it...maybe he had special powers that his younger self could be around? Was I just comforting a ghost of Loki's past? I couldn't tell, my head ached and I got up, deciding to see if I could find that handsome stranger.

* * *

**Next Time in Fading Twilight;**

Loki's childhood and his presence in this 'Other World', what do they all mean and how are they connected to me and one another? Who were his parents and why would his younger self come to me and tell me about his abusive parents? It must be true with how Loki is reacting to this. Though he seems to be really upset with me bringing that subject up, he has decided to help me get through this nightmare. Now we need to find the creature that is holding me here as Loki says.

* * *


	5. Part 5:: Companionship

* * *

**Part Five**

Companionship

* * *

So, I couldn't exactly describe what had happened to me with the young boy that could've been a ghost of Loki but then it could have been an hallucination. I continued walking down the horrible hall until I came upon an open door. I walked through and in the room I saw Loki sleeping on a chair. I smiled, he looked so innocent when he was sleeping and that was the only innocent anything in this room or wold to be in fact. I walked up to him and looked at his face, feeling my heart pound faster. He was truly on of the most handsome men I've ever seen and if that ghost was of him as a kid, he was a damn cute little kid.

Stroking his face, it was smooth and soft (suprisingly) and it had some warmth to it now. I smiled deviously, thinking of a prank I could pull on the sleeping Loki. But then I stopped myself, realizing that he was doing something for me that probably no one else in their normal minds would do. He is trying to get me out of this world while he seems to be stuck in this world and not care that I could go in and out of the worlds. I felt a pang of pity, he shouldn't be here, he deserves a normal life, where he could go to the mall or something and not come to this freaky place. But I wondered how he was like in this world, did he get attacked by monsters like I have or are they so used to him that they just leave him alone. I shrugged to myself as I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

I called his name and he made a grumble, seeming to tell me that he was tired and he wanted to sleep and blah blah blah. Shaking him harder, he grumbled louder and then it donned on me. He was having a bad dream; I could hear him talking to someone in his dream about something, his voice was hard to hear in the first place, I couldn't even tell he was talking when he was speaking softer than usually. I stop shaking him and sighed, I couldn't wake him up by simply shaking his shoulders. Taking a heavily deep breath, I pulled my hand back and prepared to wake him up a way that I really really didn't want to. Letting my hand fly across his cheek, he jolted up and looked around in a panic, his eyes hurriedly scanning left and right to find what had hit him. Thats when he looked at me and smiled with an emotion I couldn't tell; I kind of melted at his warm beam.

"Loki...I'm...back?" I said hesitantly and he shook his head and looked at me cutely.

_You are. I'm sort of glad but yet I'm not. If you're here, then you're in danger. But its great to see your face here. _Loki replied, his voice now not even unnerving me at all now.

"Well, its great to see your face as well." I complimented him, both of us blushing at our puppy-lovish hits both lifting our spirits.

_Are you okay? _Loki asked me, getting up and stretching, his back cracked and his expression went from 'just woke up' to 'relaxed'.

"Yeah...I guess..." I said, not sure if I should mention the ghost.

_You guess? What happened?_ Loki asked, grabbing my shoulders and rubbing them so that I didn't feel that stressed; it helped soothe me and I completely forgot that we were in scary underworld world and not by some gentle river.

"Well, I saw this little boy and he looked like you and he said that...well...his father abused him and his mother was planning on doing so too." I said as Loki looked at me with a suddenly hard expression, "Then he said he was the devil and that he couldn't do anything..."

_I...How were you able to see that?_ Loki seemed to talk to himself more than to me.

"Did your father and mother hit you and your sister?" I asked and thats when he stepped back from me.

_H-heather...please...I...can't talk about it here..._ Loki said meekly and I decided to comply with his wishes, I felt bad that he was almost to the point of tears.

"I'm sorry Loki...I didn't think it was true..." I replied and he stepped closer to me again.

_I guess I should tell you. I am the son of abusive parents. Yes, my father hit me until the day he commited suicide. Thats when I was moved in with my mother. She hit me as well and she also hit my half-sister. I tried getting my sister to safety but we were both caught and it costed us dearly._ Loki told me, I couldn't imagine how hard it must of been for him.

"If you don't mind me wondering but...why are you always in this world and not the normal one?" I asked and he swallowed hard, he seemed to be thinking of something to say to me or something.

_When I was born...I...I had...a gift that no one else except my half-sister had...My parents...they were insanely loyal to some cult and...I was supposed to be born a girl and fulfill their religious goals. I wasn't so they decided to make me...some kind of evil god thing...My sister was sacrificed and...I was as well. This cursed gift prevented me from dieing yet I couldn't go beyond this hell due to some kind of curse my mother placed on me. My sister was able to get into reality while I stood back and watched from here..._ Loki explained, I could tell that he really didn't want to tell me but didn't want to lie to me either.

"Oh my god...I'm really sorry Loki. I shouldn't have asked." I gasped, I could have sworn I have known this but I couldn't remember why I did, "I don't care if you have some kind of super powers, you shouldn't have been put through any of that stuff that you were put through."

_Heather, its okay. I have come to understand that no matter how hard I try, I can't deny who I am or my past. Its something you need to know if we are to get out of this together._ Loki said as I smiled.

"So me and you shall return to reality and find a way to leave this all behind!" I proclaimed and he nodded and we both looked to the door that was opposite of where I came from.

He led the way and I then thought about what he all told me. I could tell he wasn't telling me everything and maybe there was more to his story. He never metioned any names and he told me just the little bit of the truth. I could be wrong but I couldn't tell. I would learn the whole story eventually I guess.

Solving puzzle after puzzle and after puzzle, Loki and I got to a room with staticy TVs. I looked at one closely as Loki stood behind me and watched with me. Then very soon after we were both watching, a image of a girl came up on the screen on the TV and said Daddy. We looked at each other and discussed it. We both agreed upon that we didn't know what that was all about. Deciding to split up, we took different paths. After a good hour, we met up with each other and we figured out a way to get a specific item for a door that was up a pair of escalators that didn't work.

Thats when I gave him a walnut that had something it and he had cracked it with his hands. We found that inside was a small moonstone and we both smiled. It was the key that we sought. Walking up the escalator, I got a full view of Loki's butt and I made a sarcastic comment on it. He turned around, his face red and he told me to shut up. I laughed, I didn't care that his butt was in plain sight since it was kind of nice looking but it was a golden oppurtunity to poke fun at him.


	6. Part 6:: Spiral

**Part Six**

Spiral

Loki leaned against the wall as I took the key to the door and inserted it into the groove where it belonged. I smiled, Loki had said that whatever summoned me here will let me back into the real world once I killed it. I, of course asked him what these monsters were but he instead looked down and said that he wasn't sure and didn't really want to think about it. I understood where he was coming from but I guess it was my curiousity that was bugging me about it. I completely forgot to ask him about Claudia too but I would have to ask him later.

As we entered the room, we found ourselves at the top floor of the demented mall. A small pathway protuded from the walkway to end in the middle. Loki announced that there was a ladder that I could climb down and I slapped him softly, telling him I could've figured that one on my own. He smiled and said that he wanted to make sure that I didn't accidentally plumet to my own death. We walked together, the sounds our boots made on the floor echoed around us and I looked up at him.

_Is there something wrong, Heather?_ Loki asked me and I shrugged and we turned unto the walkway with the ladder.

"When I return to the reality, what will happen to you?" I asked him and we stopped at the foot of the ladder.

_I will remain here and I'll follow your presence._ Loki replied and he nudged me to go down the ladder.

I wanted to say something to him as I went down the ladder but I didn't. He then began to climb down the ladder too. It was a long climb down but all the wise cracks I made about Loki's rear end made it quite bearable. He was yelling at me to shut up or he was going to kick me but I could just imagine how red his face was! I laughed and he said that we were almost at the bottom.

"So...what now?" I asked as I stepped off the ladder and walked toward the center of the six chambered area.

Thats when I heard Loki fall and when I turned around, he was on his rear and the ladder was broke. He strachted his head and I gave him a sheepish smile. He then got up and walked to my side just in time when a gate in the middle of the other two tunnels popped open. A purple worm that had a shell that was vertically cut in half open and close to protect its presumably soft head/mouth thing. I pulled my handgun to the ready and Loki put his hand on my shoulder.

_Becareful Heather._ Loki said and I turned to him and smiled.

"I will, you better be careful too." I said as I took aim and fired at the worm's face.

_Just for you..._ Loki replied as the worm closed it's shell around it's soft face and retreated into it's tunnel.

We moved back alittle and when I spied Loki looking at a tunnel, I looked to where he was looking, the worm appeared and I waited for it to open up its hard shell. When it did, I shot at it and after the process of it retreating and popping out again, I finally put an end to it's existence. I smiled and then a rust colored steam began to form everywhere and everything began to melt away. I looked back to Loki and he was fading away as well. I reached out to him but when it was about to get to his arm, I was back to reality and it was a bittersweet relief. I saw I was in the plaza and I sighed.

Thats when I noticed a rag doll laying on the edge of the water fountain. I grabbed it and noticed a note attached to it. '_Dear Heather, Even though you can't see me, I'm still close by. You have to go back to your father's house. He maybe in grave danger. Please don't ask me why but if you don't get there in time, I fear for the worse. You must hurry! Your Friend, Loki _' was the note and I agreed with him. Thats when Claudia came up in my mind. If he was connected to Claudia, maybe he was trying to warn me about something she might have stored for my father. A bang of worry hit my heart and I hurried off towards the subway.


	7. Part 7:: Descendant

**Note; Something funky is going on with my document manager and I cannot edit any document I download. I was going to add something to Part Six but alas, I cannot. I'm sorry for the inconvience.**

**Update; Nevermind folks! I guess someone fixed the problem and now I can edit my downloaded documents! :D Yayayayayay. Keep Reading and when it comes around for Christmas, I'll give you guys and gals something special! Keep reading. :]**

**Yours,**

**Blood-Stained Marionette~**

-----------------

**Part Seven**

Descendent

I continued on my way, the note from Loki in my pocket and the doll that was with it in my hand. I had put the handgun away, seeing that I really didn't need it now that I was back in reality. I examined the doll as I walked into the main entrance and found it to have superior qualities and I was definitely adding it to the collection I had going on at my own home. That thought made me stop, what did await me when I got home? Would there be dad or would there be some horrible scene before me?

Thats when I turned around to see that _creep_ again and this time, he looked like he was ruffled up alittle bit and shaken. He came up to me but I gave him a nasty look. He didn't proceed any farther but he didn't exactly go away either. He definitally was hired by Claudia to find me and that wasn't as mysterious as Loki's ties to that wrenched crazy old hag!

"What was all of that?" He asked me, apparently talking about the "Other World" that we were once in.

"I don't know." I told him curtly and then I began to take a step back.

"Whats with that look on your face? Is something wrong?" He asked me, and I merely scoffed at him.

"You're one of them aren't you? Is that why Claudia sent you after me?" I growled at him and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Who is one of 'them' anyway? Claudia only hired me to find you." The man explained and I only glared at him.

"Who are you? You have to be one of them! If you hadn't found me, none of this would've happened?" I spewed at him and he scoffed at me.

"I'm Douglas Carter and I don't see whats so special about you anyway?" Douglas asked me and I looked down.

"I don't know but...there's have to be something..." I replied as I turned away from Douglas and walked toward the subway alittle, "I'm running from something but I don't remember it."

There was a brief pause and then it hit me.

"How did I even remember that?" I mused and then continued onto the subway.

"Where are you going?" Douglas asked me and I looked at him briefly and then put my head forward.

"Home." I replied as I got to the stairs.

"What should I do?" He asked me as if I would hold the answer.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know."

Thats when I began to go down the stairs. The long hall ahead of me gave me a feeling of displacement; I couldn't help but feel like I was out of place. Leaving that feeling behind me, I made a turn around the corner and held the doll alittle tighter. I coud have sworn that I heard a monsterously vague growl but nothing was there. I could sort of feel Loki's presence behind me but when I looked back, he wasn't there.

Loki's presence was encouraging, you felt like you could do anything. He always seems to know what to do too. Why would he know, I never quite grasped at. Somehow, he had connections to the 'Other World' that no one else had. Sadly, I think that came with the price of being in his situation. Making it to the concourse, I looked around for anything useful.

Seein a newspaper laying on the Newspaper dispensor, I picked it up and looked at the front page article. The reporter wrote about how a man was killed by a subway train when he fell into the tracks. He died on the station I needed to head to too. I put the newspaper back and pressed onward and I found myself facing the ghost of Loki's Childhood again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, his upset expression telling me something was wrong.

"Its...all my fault." The boy replied and I looked at him with concern.

"What is your fault?" I asked and the boy shook his head.

"I tried to get her away from it." Loki's Child form told me as he began to walk away.

"Get who away from what?" I followed the boy and he went alittle faster.

"I'm going to be burned for sure." The boy said and then breathed, "It's what they want and what I deserved."

"Who is they? Why would they want to burn you? Thats horrible!" I replied to him as I ran up to him, squated and grabbed him (while making him face me).

The boy just frowned and then my hands began to feel pain. I let him go and he caught on fire!! Scurrying away and mortified, I stared in horror as the boy turned black and then to ash that blew away in an unknown wind. I still couldn't move, scared stiff of what just happened right before my eyes. After eventually recollecting my composer, I continued to where my station was. Just as I was a flight of stairs short, I found a book laying on the ground. It was a book on occult.

I read it distantly and then Loki's writing was on the last page. '_Heather, becareful. The Other World is interfering with Reality and the trains...if you stay too long on the tracks, You'd...I'd...please aviod the tracks unless necassary._' it read and I decided to take heed of it. Then I thought back to the burning figure of the ghost and then I looked at Loki's rag doll. I felt tears in my eyes and the comforting presence of Loki kept my sadness at bay.


	8. Part 8:: Burdens

**Part Eight**

Burdens

I continued on my way, the stairs going down to the station that I need to go to seemed to reflect a rather dull sense and I couldn't help but quickly fix my hair in response to the lonely stairs' plea. When I got down to the station, I gazed in horror to see something I wish I could just make it disappear. The dogs from that nightmare world were up ahead and my radio was begining to play static. I looked down and pulled my handgun out, prepared to fight them. When I got close to them, I took aim and fired. After a few shots, I saw the dog give a yelp and it collasped on the floor. It squirmed and I took a breathe in as I went over to it and stomped its life to nothing.

"I can't believe it, why would they be here?" I said to myself and I looked at the corpse of the dog I saw sprawled out before me.

I looked back to see that I was now all by myself. Loki's presence could not be felt and I wondered about what or where he could be. I decided that it was going to be best to just wait for the train and Loki would come and find me again. Thats when I thought of what would happen if he appeare before my father? I'm sure that he'd probably freak out since Loki did have a supernatural aura around him and his voice would make me smile and my father reel back and cover his ears.

Looking out to see if the train was coming or not, I could not feel a thing around me. I was too busy thinking about Loki and wondering what my father would think before I fell forward and onto the tracks. I was pushed but why?! Thats when I heard the train coming. Loki's warning about the trains not exactly stopping for people on the tracks, I scrambled to my feet and started to climb unto the platform as the train's horn honking got louder and louder. As I meekly got up and felt a force pull me away from the tracks.

I looked back to see a train rushing past and in it's shadow, I could of sworn I saw Loki in its reflection. I couldn't see anything behind him or anything of that nature but him himself was something to look at. His face was warped and his back had sprouted great fiery wings that expanded atleast ten feet. I could not tell if he was mad or sad but as I watched the train eventually end and the image of Loki turned more horrific and then in a violent fire, he was gone and only a feeling of a really bad hang-over headache and a feeling of somehow remembering something familiar to it remained.

"Loki?" I called out and he touched my shoulder but I couldn't hear him if he said anything.

I looked over where Loki touched me and smiled, hoping that Loki could see it. I could imagine how rare something as a smile probably meant quite alot to him. Thats when I felt that if I were going to get home, I'd probably have to find another station to wake for the train at. Going back up the stairs, I made my way back to the concourse and continued towards where I felt I should go to get back home and find (hopefully) answers from my dad.

After I roamed around, solving a riddle and finding that parts of the subway was immersed in the dark world, I finally found myself in the dark world version of the subways and there was a train near me. Walking in, I saw Loki holding a shotgun to himself, his face showing a somber solution and my mind automatically went to the thought that he was going to do himself in with the gun he held. I yelled to him to put it down and he jumped and he dropped the gun to the floor. It didn't go off so it must have been empty. He looked at me with a startled look and he shook his head and then put his hand to his face. Thats when he began actually explaining to me what the hell he was doing with an unloading shotgun pointing to him.

_Heather, Its not what you think! I swear..._ Loki replied and he looked me in the eye and went on, _I didn't remember seeing a birthday wrapped shotgun in here..._

"Well...I swear, if I catch you doing anything like that again, I'll make sure I stick around you to prevent yourself from doing that! You never can do that! You got it?!" I almost screamed at him and he seemed alittle appalled but he listened, his head hung low.

_I promise. I wouldn't kill myself. I wouldn't do that, it'd be usless really._ Loki reassured me and he picked up a card from the birthday box that was opened(by Loki presumably) and handed it to me.

"Its not my 24th birthday...Who sent this?" I asked him and he shrugged, "Loki! I just remembered, do you know a Claudia?"

_Claudia...Heather, don't ever mention her again. She is a disgusting excuse of a human..._ Loki almost seemed to go from content to infuriated within a breathe's moment.

"But, she said she knew you and-" I was cut off with Loki stepping towards me and muffling my mouth rather angrily.

_STOP. I hate that woman. I don't want to talk about her, not right now._ Loki removed his hand and turned his back to me, showing his hurt feelings, _I'm sorry Heather, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sure you'd like to know when your train is coming right? It should be coming very soon. So you should hurry._

"Oh...its okay, just don't do that again...okay? I'll have to kick your ass." I said cutely and he got my message, "How do you know that?"

_I sense it thats how and I will make sure to not upset you again._ Loki replied and I started out and he had the shotgun and grabbed ammo for it and followed me.

"So, you're keeping it?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

He then was not visible when we walked up the stairs and into reality. I trusted Loki enough that he wouldn't shot me or hopefully not himself. Anyway, we walked to where my station was and as I arrived, it came and when I half-patiently waited for it to stop, I found that the door opened all the way at the end of the door. Walking there since I unlocked some gates that saved me the trouble of going the long way, I took the short cut and made it there in about three gates. Entering through the open doors, Loki's presence behind relocated itself by me and the doors closed. I turned and looked out the window, Loki's hand yet again on my hand.

I smiled again, looking into the looming darkness to only feel safe from one single being from that very same thing.


	9. Part 9:: Finality

**

* * *

**

Part Nine

Finality

* * *

The sounds coming from the subway tracks made the ever parania squirm in me, this prediciment was awful. Reality was hard enough for one person but than an alternate one where ghoulish freaks came at from seemingly nowhere was just cruel. The only limelight to it all was the man that called himself 'Loki' and I guess you would have to be careful around him too. He was unique you could say, not only in dress but just everything about him. He seemed to be godly yet he was trying to denounce that and be something more normal I guess.

I could feel for him but I couldn't quite understand why I did on so many levels. I mean, I'd like to be normal than cursed with what he had to deal with everyday. I mean, I only have been experiencing it for alittle while and all I want is to be back home with Dad and not worry about random dogs or creatures trying to kill me. Then the train jerked and made human like noises and I fell forward. I couldn't sense Loki anywhere I began to wonder where he could have went.

The sudden stop shook me and I waited for my sense of balance to return. Standing up, I noticed bloody footprints heading towards the door that lead to the car ahead of the last. Going into the next car, I still saw bloody footprints and continued to follow them. Thats when I entered the next car to see several bodies of monsters slaughtered. I looked at them and saw that a shotgun must have caused their deaths. So, Loki was here and heading towards the next car.

I continued to follow him, trying not to look at the discarded carcasses of dead monsters slain by Loki. After awhile, it seemed like every car I entered I was entering into some wierd layer of another universe. Loki's footprints were always there though, seeming to guide me to where he was. My heart ached, I missed him dearly. I reached the front car and the foot prints lead out into wherever the subway stopped.

I couldn't have imagined what I saw where the subway stopped. The footprints went toward a flight of stairs going down but where we were was baffling. There was graffiti on the wall and that cursed symbol of circles and strange characters on the wall that gave me an intense head ache. I looked away from it as I continued to follow the phantom of Loki. I couldn't help but feel like I was lost but who wouldn't really? I just wished this didn't happen.

But then if this didn't happen, I won't have meet Loki. Something told me that if I hadn't I would have been worse off. Why though? We meet in a freaky dream I had and other than that, I wouldn't have interacted with him or well, if I was still in reality. I guess it wouldn't matter now, I've meet him and I really should try staying near him since he seems to be an ally and he knows his way around the Otherworld.

As I followed Loki, I could sometimes see him and when I was in reality, I couldn't. It almost like every other step, I could see him, know that he existed. Sometimes, I began to question myself. Was he even real, or was he a part of my imagination guiding me through this? I had a stronger feeling that he was tangible and real but in this whacky world, nothing was impossible.

Thats when he just stopped while we were in the middle of the otherworld sewer. I looked at him curiously, his back faced to me and his head cocked to the side. I was so used to him solving all the puzzles and I hadn't payed attention to the fact that we were in the middle of a room that had a walkway over filthy water.

"Loki...whats wrong? You've been acting wierd. Has the otherworld got to you?" I asked and he jerked his arm that held the shotgun and he turned around, his head straightening out and his eyes were more unusual than they normally were.

**What otherworld? There hasn't been any other world than this. This is the true world, the only world, the world that is the only one existing.** His voice was deep and it had an awful rumbling behind it (his normal whisper with the wailing sirens and ghostly children whispers was gone).

"Who are you and where the hell is Loki?!" I barked at the body of Loki but whatever was in him.

**Oh holy mother, you shouldn't be with that fool. He will only hinder our awaiting sister.** That is all he said before he seemed to snap back to normal and he collasped towards me.

"Loki! Loki?" I went over to him and his normal voice replied to me with only a muffled moan and something schreeched from the water.

A dead monster floated to the top and Loki slightly stirred. Lifting him up and throwing his arm (with the hand without the shotgun) around my shoulder and I walked sideways across the pathway and then returned to walking straight when I got to the other side.

"Don't worry Loki, I'll look after you for once." I promised him and he just grumbled something as I continued dragging him along with me.

* * *

_Next time in Fading Twilight_;;

I finally can return home but what happened to Loki back there? What the hell possessed him? He must have been possessed by some wierd thing that Claudia probably sent after him. I can't tell but whatever happens, I'll give that cult woman a piece of my mind!


	10. Part 10:: Deconstruction

**

* * *

**

Part Ten

Deconstruction

* * *

I did my best to carry Loki along but several times, I had to stop and wait for my strength to recover before continueing. I hit a dead end when I arrived at the exit of the sewer, the means of leaving was in the form of a ladder and there was no way I could carry Loki all the way up. Putting Loki into a comfortable position, I rested besides him and began to wonder what or who possessed him. I couldn't even fancy a guess, this was all too confusing for me right now. Suddeny, he leaned himself agains me and I could smell burning flesh, death, blood, and other things I could not name. I looked over at him and saw he was half asleep.

"Loki, what happened?" I asked him and he turned his head, a beautiful smile greeted me.

_I'm so happy to see you Cheryl_. He said, genuinely reieved but he called me Cheryl.

That was my real name that me and my father only knew about. Loki shouldn't know that was my real name.

"How did you...?" I muttered and his face became masked.

_I don't know. When we got onto the subway train, I heard your father calling out 'Cheryl' and when I asked him who Cheryl was and he said you._ Loki replied as he looked to his feet and placed his hand over his face.

"Is my dad okay?" I asked him and he just remained the way he was.

_I don't know...I kept on hearing X-,_ Loki cutted himself off and then adding, _My head hurts, every since I remembered what happened to me a long time ago._

"Come on Loki, dont' worry about it. Whatever happened , happened and we can only move forward now." I told him as he got up and his handsome face and godly eyes set themselves upon my steady brown ones, "Besides, the past doesn't matter when it comes to what kind of person you are. You don't have to worry about me being disgusted by you by what happened to your past."

_You're so corny. Did you get that off a Cracker Jack box? _Loki laughed as I stood up and he pulled me into tight embrace when he stood up as well.

I froze, my heart beating out of my chest and Loki resting his shotgun against a part of his arm and my back.

_I wish I cyould tell you everthing but I don't even know if you'll believe me in what I say._ Loki whispered mournfully as he let go and I smiled at him softly.

"Come on, lets go find my father. After that, I will let you tell me everything you know and I won't think your crazy." I joked with him as I went to the ladder and began climbing up.

The empty ringiing of us going up the lonely metal ladder echoed ominously and it seemed to echo what happened. With that embrace, I'm sure our friendship would become much more well...romantic than friendly. I blushed, a part of me wanted to be in Loki's love but another part of me felt an unnamed cautiousness towards him. I couldn't explain it, and I really did ignore that part of me anyway since it really didn't sound right to me.

When we reached the top, we found ourselves in the middle of the street. I looked around to find that I was in a familiar area. Taking a quick mental snap shot of my surroundings, I realized that we were only a block away from my dad's apartment. Smiling, I turned to face Loki and gasped. He was _there there_! I could see him in reality!!

"Loki! I can see you!" I exclaimed as he was still in shock that he saw normal things that were far different than what he was probably used to see.

_I can see things without the blood and rust and what the darkness has been hiding me from for far too many years!_ Loki responded as he looked to me, _Lets go to your father. We need to make sure he's alright!_

So he followed closely behind me, his breathe occasionally hitting the top of my head. I was curious why Loki seemed so interested in finding my dad. It was like they were old drinking buddies that now were seperated and wanted to check on one another. It didn't matter. I reached Daisy Hill Heights and walked through the door with the vampiric Loki following after me. After going several doors down, I stopped at my own door and opened it with my house key.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I entered and stretched, Loki behing me with his eyes looking all around the room, "Something wierd has been..."

My world crashed violently as I laid my eyes upon what was my father. Blood ran cleanly and freshly from his chest, his body slumped forward. I couldn't breathe, see, think. This has to be a dream, it has to. My father can't be dead!

I couldn't hold in my anguish any longer and I began crying upon my father's cold knee. I could hear Loki gasping to my left but I did not look up. I could almost hear Loki himself muffle a sob. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I began to wallow in pain and bereavement. This wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this!

Looking over, I saw a bloody trail leading into an openly aviable fire escape. Rising and preparing my handgun, I dashed up the fire escape. Loki called out to me and followed but there was only one thing on my mind now.

**Revenge.**

I climbed to the top to see Claudia and my scrowl grew into a vicious growl. I raised my gun and she said something to Loki and Loki didn't reply. I was too angry to focus and this bitch was going down, no matter what she said!

"You shouldn't be angry at me. I only gave the order, he did the deed." She coolly said to me as she pointed to a monster, "I'll be where it all began. In Silent Hill."

_Claudia!!_ Loki hollered as he ran after her but she had left us by going into the door behind her.

He turned the knob to find it was locked from the inside. He swore loudly and then turned to the monster. I stood next to him and raising my handgun. I fired at it, a few bullets hitting it but then it began to block. I swore and Loki than ran to it and kicked its legs.

It fell and I opened fire, loading another clip into the monster. We repeated the process until I myself was out of bullets and had to reply on a steel pipe I found. I beat it with my trusty steel pipe and Loki beat it with his raw fists. It went down after awhile and we looked to each other exhausted.

We went down the fire escape to find Douglas looking at my father and my last bit of anger flairing.

"I don't know what to say..." Douglas replied, he acknowledged Loki but focused on me.

"Then don't say anything." I spat and then went on, "I'm fine, so get out of here and LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!"

"Calm down! I'm just..." he began but I interupted.

"Calm donw?!! How am I supposed to do that!? My father is dead. He was _Murdered_!!" I hollered at him and then took a breathe, "GET OUT. This is all YOUR fault, if it weren't for you-!"

"S-sorry..." he muttered before I regained my breathe to yell once more.

"Then GET OUT." I yelled and he looked to me sadly.

"If it'll make you feel better, I will." Douglas said as I just folded my arms against my chest.

Loki and Douglas were formally introduced and I kept silent. Douglas and Loki must have known that I was stressed out beyond compare and that I really didn't want Douglas to leave. Now more than ever, I needed him in a way. Loki and Douglas got my father's body and took him into his bedroom, putting his body into a comfortable position and put his white bed spread over him. I put the final touches on by leaving a few flowers where his hands would be.

"Is he okay like this?" Douglas asked and Loki nodded.

_No one else is around and I'm sure he would rather something like this than a large gathering._ He replied and I leaned against him and he put a hand on a shoulder of mine.

"What else can I do? Theres no one around to give him a decent burial." I added and then heaved a very audible sigh, "I'm sorry dad."

"What do we do now?" Douglas asked as I got off of Loki and his hand returned to his side and off my shoulder.

"I'm going to Silent Hill." I told him with renewed strength in my eyes.

"Whats in Silent Hill?" Douglas asked and Loki looked away at Dad, anyone could see that he was holding his tongue.

"I don't know..." I replied as I walked towards my Dad's closet and then alittle towards the door.

"Do you think its safe?" He asked me as if I knew the answer for sure.

_Of course its not safe. There will be a hell waiting for us there but there isn't any other way._ Loki replied as I walked to the coat hanger and Loki turned to face Douglas.

"I don't care about God or paradise. If thats what she believes then fine. But she won't get away with what she did." My brow now heavy with anger and a wicked motive within me, "When I find her, I will kill her myself."

_Heather...don't think such a thing. Revenge won't get you anywhere._ Loki said, a spark of panic in his eyes.

"Maybe not but thats what I'm going to do." I replied defiantly to him.

"How are you going to get there?" Douglas asked and I just told him that it was none of his business, "Listen I'll give you a ride."

"I don't need your help." I told him, frowning and looking towards my Dad.

"Yeah? Its too far to walk, besides, I'm partly responsible for this. I'll bring the car around back, come out when your ready and said your goodbyes." Douglas replied and I silently agreed to come with him.

"You could die too." I reminded him and he just shrugged as he walked to the door.

"No one will cry over my grave." He simply stated and he walked out.

_Heather, I'll tell you everything I know on the way. I'll leave you to yourself so you can say goodbye. _Loki told me as he left as well and I watched them both leave me to my Dad.

I silently said my goodbyes and I went to my room to collect some things. After that, I walked out and headed toward where Douglas' car was. Loki held something in his hand and he seemed to be fazed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

_Someone named Vincent wanted to meet you. I told him that we were going to Silent Hill and he would come and meet us at the motel room he would reserve for us._ Loki replied as he held out the book for me to take(which I did), _He gives me the chills, you should be careful._

"I will." I said as Douglas started his car and I got into the front seat and Loki into the back right behind me.

I then read the book as the car began to traverse into the depths of the hell that I will know to be called Silent Hill.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Yeah, as you should have noticed, I totally obliverated the construction site part. I am also going to modify the last three parts as well and the next chapter might get a bit boring. I'm sorry but its the drive to Silent Hill where Loki finally lets us know who he is and why he is helping Heather and why Heather is being drug into the world of nightmares. We'll meet Vincent later if I feel like we need to...I hate that guy but w/e. He is somewhat important to the plot so I kind of have to. Sheet son. Sheeez.


	11. Part 11:: The Truth

**

* * *

**

Part Ten

The Truth

* * *

I stared outside the window, myself sitting in the passenger seat and Loki laying in the back seats. What I read was mind blowing and Loki said that when I was ready, he would tell me what was his involvement with everything and his connection to me. Douglas seemed to notice the tension and he couldn't probably guess why. He wouldn't know but anyone could tell that his curious was bubbling as he was looking to me and Loki from time to time.

"It started raining." Douglas said as I didn't react, I obliviously knew that, "Are you sleeping you two?"

"I'm awake." I replied and Loki mumbled a no just barely audible.

"Are you cold?" Douglas asked us and then when there was no answer he added, "Whats the deal now with Silent Hill? It used to be a quiet town."

"Have you been there?" I asked and Loki stirred, sitting up and leaning against the back seat, his face looked rather hurt and wounded.

"Once in a missing persons case." He replied, "Never did find him but that is one screwed up town. In my line of work, you hear a lot of nasty rumors."

"I was born and raised there" I replied and then Loki proceeded to finally talk.

_So was I. I can still remember where everything is located._ He replied, looking off as if deep in memory.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone." He replied and I just shrugged.

"No offence taken." I replied and looking simply said the same thing as me.

"Anyway, I thought you grew up in Portland." Douglas stated and then he noticed me rubbing my head, "Whats wrong? Feeling sick?"

"My head is pounding...like the worse hangover ever..." I replied, diving deep into memories I couldn't remember.

"Maybe your carsick." Douglas replied as he continued to carefully drive down the never ending straight road.

"No, I'm trying to remember my childhood..." I replied and then took a deep breathe, "Something terrible happened in Silent Hill 17 years ago. A woman named Dahlia tried to summon the ancient god of the town. She offered up her very own daughter."

_Mother...she was very fanatical of her religious beliefs._ Loki mumbled and I quietly reacted.

"Thats crazy." Douglas said as he seemed to catch on.

"Maybe so but it worked. The girl gave birth to a god." I replied, looking down at my lap.

"Huh?" Douglas looked at me temporarily and then returned to the road.

"You see, this girl had special powers." I explained, looking up temporarily to watch the gentle falling of the rain.

"Powers?" Douglas repeated to me, hoping it would be extrapulated.

_We didn't ask for them but it seemed like fate forced us to be subjected to its sadistic torture._ Loki responded and I looked back at him and we shared the same look of comforting each other's pain.

"Her classmates called her a witch. She could make things happen with her mind, she could kill people just by wishing for it." I replied, feeling the same pain that Loki probably was dealing with right now, "But in the end, that god was killed by a single person, my father Harry Mason."

_Now Claudia plans on repeating what Mother had did, only now Heather is the choosen sacrifice._ Loki replied and he hid his face, taking a heavy breathe and I could tell he was having relaspes of his past.

"You got some special powers in you too Heather?" Douglas asked me and I slowly shook my head 'no'.

"After the god was killed, the girl reappeared. She was holding a baby in her arms. Before she died, she gave my father the baby." The pain of losing my father hit me and the memories of what he looked like flooded me as I began sobbing, "He loved me like I was his very own daughter. I know he didn't know who...or what I was...but it was so sudden...I never had a chance to tell you...to tell you how happy you made me..."

Douglas said nothing as I let the tears flow down my pale cheeks. I continued until Loki placed his hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed it in comfort. He couldn't smile, I could tell as he looked to my face and gave me a rather weak smile. I tried to return one and he withdrew his hand and self back into the seat, his body flowing on the seat like a worn out silk.

_Heather...My mother and father belonged to the religious cult in Silent Hill. When I was first born, I was a mistake, I should've been born their Holy Mother to them. My father took me in and forced me to learn their religious beliefs and being told that I was the 'devil'. Then my half sister was born and I was told that as my powers grew, hers just began. Then...my father...he...they...tortured me...put me through so much pain...I...got a chance to see my sister once and I knew...a way for her to escape but when we tried to do it...we were caught...and then...she became pregnant with god...and I...was outcasted into that horrible world...only now have I seen the real world...so I must help you to keep you from the fate that I was cursed to, even if it means I lose my own life._ Loki said, I didn't look but I could hear in his voice that he was crying or atleast trying his best not to completely break down.

"Don't worry we will find a way to stop her and we can live like normal people." I replied as the rest of the car ride was abnormally quiet and I couldn't help but dose off.

As I slept, I couldn't really stay asleep and several times, I woke up now and then. I couldn't remember when we got there but we arrived to our destination with weary minds and strong hearts. We got to the motel and we shuffled in to find only two beds. Loki said he didn't need to sleep and let Douglas and I sleep in the two beds. In the middle of the night, I had a dream that I used to have before the mall incident. Except that on Loki's normally white skin was now blood like viens surging lifelikely on him and he looked like a limp monster on a wheelchair. I timidly approached him to only find him to start up and start screaming in pain, fire flaring from his body. I backed away, the smell of burning flesh hurting my nostrils and the heat getting too intense. I felt the fire spread to me and then I woke up.

I was sweating and Loki was looking over at me with concern. I wiped the sweat off my brow and told myself it was only a dream or atleast a nightmare. He asked me if I was okay and I told him that I only had a bad dream. I went back to sleep to return to no more dreams or nightmares.

Douglas shook me awake and when I did sit up on my bed, I felt alittle bit more exhausted than usual. He went to the door and told me that this Vincent character wanted us to find a man named Leonard and that I should go to the hospital. Loki said that Vincent would meet up with us by a strip joint called "Heaven's Night" before we head in. I wished Douglas to have a safe trip and he smiled and said he would.

Thats when he left and me and Loki looked to each other and felt a strong urge to stay where we were for we held a precognitive fear of the future.


	12. Part 12:: Jealousy and Guardians

**

* * *

**

Part Twelve

Untitled Jealousy and Forceful Guardians

* * *

"Should we go now?" The words left my lips but wished we hadn't really needed to go.

_If you're ready, I'm ready._ Loki smiled softedly, leaning against a wall.

I rose up from the bed and stretched wishfully. I was ready to face what was out there but who was this 'Vincent' guy that Loki and Douglas were talking about? The monsters seem abit more easier to deal with than actual humans other than my companions at this point in time. If this weren't some freaky shit going down, I'd say I would be relieved to see a human rather than a monster. Anyway, I started for the door and Loki followed right behind me, knowing that I was ready but he couldn't know what thoughts were raising through my head and the butterflies that ailed my stomach.

Then I came out to see only about the thickest fog on earth. This fog was incredibly, no wait, supernaturally thick and I really couldn't see a thing around me let alone go to a hospital and meet up with some guy. Loki took notice that I could only see about a foot ahead of me and said he could see everything like there wasn't a fog at all and thats when he lead the way and I followed him closely, trusting in him that he knew where we were going. Shotgun in hands, Loki would shoot monsters as we approached them and I felt safe around him, the only time I really did feel that particular feeling and maybe a feeling of puppy love. I really didn't know what to make out of my feelings for him but right now, I knew that he was trying to help me and I felt something I really hadn't before.

I didn't notice that he stopped and I bumped into him with an oof. He went forward a step and asked me if I was alright. I said yeah but deep down, I was so confused about what this feeling I was getting for him but right now was definitely not the time or place for that. He then told me that we were infront of the alleyway to "Heaven's Night". I looked down the alley way to see a silhouette of a tall slender figure seemingly watching us. I looked to him, hoping he would say, 'Screw meeting this guy, lets find leonard.' but I was wrong. He mumbled a lets go and lead the way towards the man decked in a brown themed outfit as he came into visibility.

"What do you want?" I asked, the bespectactled man smirking as his oily brown hair that ran down to half way down his neck was ran through with one of his hands.

"Jumping right for the throat, are we now Heather?" The man smiled like an ugly snake, "I heard Claudia killed your father. I would send my regards but your father was just asking for it."

"Don't you DARE talk about my father like that!!" I snarled and Loki held my arm, restraining me from multilating him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but he did steal you away from us." He said, I struggled against his hold so I could punch his face in, "He should have known this would have happened."

_Is that all you have to say to her or am I going to let her kick your pathetic ass?_ Loki snapped and his grip on me loosened and I pushed towards Vincent.

"Calm down, big guy. I also want to say that I hope you kill that bitch Claudia." Vincent said to me and I stared at him, "She deserves to be killed by you, Heather."

"Yeah, thanks...lets go Loki." I said as we retreated and Vincent rose his voice to say:

"Make sure to get the seal from Leonard!"

Okay, this guy is a nutcase. Loki and I got to the hospital's front doors and he turned to me when we were in reach of them. He told me that 'Brookhaven Hospital' was built after the other hospital, Alchemilla, was closed(and then reopened) due to a plague that swept the town and there was a need for a second hospital. I replied with that hospitals were creepy and he smiled, reassuring me that he couldn't agree with me any more than he already does. I chuckled and asked if he was ready.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Loki said as he held the door open and I smiled and went in.

As Loki came in, I heard odd footsteps coming around the corner. I turned on my fashlight(that I found in the mall and put in my chest pocket) to find myself to a nurse that was hunched over and armed with a steel pipe heading our way. I raised my gun and Loki had bet me to the firing. When I got half a round in her as Loki was reloading, she went down and we looked to each other with relief. After that big ordeal, we explored the area to find a map of the hospital and an open room with a diary and a doll.

"Did someone leave this here recently?" I asked Loki, hoping that he would somehow know or have a clue.

_I can't tell. Its recent and whoever was here must be somewhere else now._ Loki mused as I began to read outloud the diary.

"This day has finally come. That's right --- the day when you and I will meet. I was always thinking of you, here in this gloomy cell. I never even knew your name or face until today. But now I know. I know you're the one I've been waiting for. And haven't you been waiting for me too? Thats why you came to rescue me. Oh, how I love you Heather. I want to give you my prized doll, I made it to  
commemorate our meeting, the start of this everlasting love. Ah, I can already see your smiling face." I read and almost threw up and before I could do such a thing, I added, "Stanley Coleman"

_Stanley Coleman?_ Loki said and when I looked at him, he had a little bit of jealous anger in him.

"Are you okay? You look abit...angry." I said, hoping he would calm down but yet again, I was completely disgusting by this guy.

_You seem to have a weird stalker after you. Good thing I'm here to make sure he doesn't hurt you right?_ Loki joked, trying to get over the initial protectiveness he had when I read the diary.

"Yeah, and he can keep his dolls." I replied, trying not to think what that guy would do to me if we did meet, "Do you think he is still here?"

_I think so but we don't have a too high enough of a chance to meet him. He probably is locked up in a room somewhere where we can't get to him._ Loki smiled and patted my back, _Lets go and try to find Leonard or maybe Stanley if he knows where Leonard is._

"Right, on to Leonard." I said as we marched out the room and left all of Stanley's things behind.

What would feel like an eternity, we walked through the second and first, finding that a key to the stairwell was stuck to a wall but in another room, we found something to get it out and when we came across doors requiring us to get some numbers. Stanley kept on writing diary entries to me and leaving those freaky as hell dolls behind of me...no, it was of Alessa, my hair was short and dyed blonde, and I wouldn't wear a red dress like that. Anyway, we kept on trucking until we finally got to the third floor and we were investigating rooms.

Thats when we got into Room S12. We went inside to find a normally small hospital room with a phone. Loki stood by the door as I went closer to the phone to hear it start ringing. We looked to each other and I hesitantly picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, and almost immediately, a voice answered.

"Claudia?" It asked and I shook my head though he could not see it.

"No, I'm-" I began but then he interupted me.

"Don't lie to me Claudia. You're always trying to run from your responibilities." The voice ranted and then continued,"Have you come to apologize or maybe you still don't realize how foolish you been? The 'Salvation Of All Mankind', What a ridiculous dream!"

"Wait, just listen to me for a second!" I blasted at him, hoping he would stop confusing me for that hag.

"I've heard enough from you already." He replied still and my patience started to grow short, "How did you turn out this way? Where did I go wrong?"

"Listen to me already!" I finally snapped, "I'm NOT Claudia!"

"You're not Claudia?" He breathed confused.

"My name is Heather." I informed him and there was a pause.

"Heather...?" He sounded even more confused.

"Who are you?" This phone call was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Leonard Wolf." The wraspy voice replied and I held in my shock, "I'm sorry, I thought you were my daughter."

I took a minute to put it together and then the rage almost bursted into my voice, "Claudia is your daughter?"

"Oh so you know her, do you? Are you one of her followers?!" He asked me angerily and the anger in my voice began to bud.

"No. Never." I muttered to him loathingly, thinking about that wretched woman, "When I find her..."

"I can feel the hatred." He said and I gasped inwardly.

"What?" I looked over to Loki to see he was looking at me with a great deal of concern.

"Behind your words...the anger. You plan to kill her don't you?" Leonard asked and I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry. But she...she killed my father." I stuttered to him, holding back the intense emotions I still felt about what she did and what I wanted to make her suffer through.

"She's a fool but she is still my daughter." Leonard breathed and then continued, "I was going to forgive if she changed her ways but I see its too late. Heather, will you help me?"

"Help you?" I asked, alittle curious by what he meant.

"I'm locked up in here and I must stop Claudia!" He declared and with it running through my head only once, it was a good enough cause to me.

"Where are you now?" I asked, looking over to Loki, seeing he was still holding a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not sure myself, but the door is at the end of the hall on the second floor. I think I can be of help to you." He instructed and then added, "I have a seal. Please."

"A seal?" I asked but he hung up, "The end of the hall of the second floor...?"

_Who was that?_ Loki asked and then I filled him in on the phone call part that he didn't hear.

Thats when we made our way to the second floor. He warned me that he was really starting to get bad feelings about it and I told him that this whole place was one big bad feeling. He smiled and agreed, feeling something wrong coming up too. Thats when we arrived at the door and the end of the second floor hall and stood in awe of it. I looked to Loki and he looked to me. We were uncertain but with no where else to get to Leonard, I walked to the door and opened it to find the hell that was unfolding unto us now.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 13 of Fading Twilight;;_

What the hell is going on? Where is Loki? I don't want to be alone in this place, or atleast without his company. Stanley seems to still be writing to me but now, I fear that he is progessing into a whole new area of creepy stalker. I hope I find Leonard and find a way to kill his disgusting daughter!


	13. Part 13:: The Devil's Heart

**Part Thirteen**

The Devil's Heart

* * *

What I saw before me was a shock but it had dulled down to a bitter calm. Loki and I continued forward in the distorted Other worldlike halls and as we walked, gates fell down to cut us off from an escape. We ran farther into the maze of that hellish Other World and when we thought we found the end, we were only confronted with another round of the sick and twisted maze.

Then as we walked, I became trapped and Loki seperated from me. I went over to the grate where Loki was cut off from.

"Loki!" I called out to him as I put my hands on the bars of the gate.

_Heather! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._ He comforted me as he placed his hands on mine.

"But..." I wanted to say I didn't want to leave his side or be alone in this hell without him, " Will we meet up after this?"

_Ye we will. Don't worry about it, I'll find you no matter what._ Loki promised as he put his hand on my cheek and then drew his hands back to himself.

"I have a bad feeling about this though..." I confided in him, this feeling I wouldn't see him again bugged me.

_Forget about it. On my whole existance, I promise that we will reunite._ Loki vowed and then I saw him turn around when this wierd noise resounded in the area, _Heather, go find Leonard. Please be safe._

With that, he was gone and even if he didn't hear me, I whispered I love you to him. My heart beat with an uneven power, knowing that Loki was in alot of danger. I wanted to weep, I didn't want to lose him. Not after my father was taken away from me. So, I decided to see if there was anyway out. Then I saw a symbol that was bright red and called out to me.

This symbol doesn't make me feel pain. Relieved that I wouldn't get a major migraine, I went up to it and touched it, then a fleeting feeling of discomfort devoured me when an image of a nurse with blond hair appeared before me.

"_How is she even alive? She has a constant high fever--that poor little girl._"

I remember that nurse. Lisa was her name, I think. Well, its more like Alessa is remembering her. There was a path before me now and I smiled.

I had to find Loki agian. If he was found by Claudia, I wouldn't forgive her or myself. He never wanted me-or Alessa- to suffer like this. Even the first Cheryl, he tried protecting her too from his mother. Now, he is trying to save me.

The exist appeared before me and I ran down the narrow hallway. I opened the door to find myself facing a ladder and the Other World. As I began to climb up the ladder, I saw a hellish creature before me, and I looked away. As I got to the top, I saw a door and a bright red light above it(it sort of blended in with the scenery too). When I got to the top, I went through it to find myself in a flame like version of a hospital floor.

I wondered down the hall, checking various doors. I kept on looking for Loki in every room and every time, I found nothing. Some rooms held supplies here and there but my search for Loki was almost fultile. Even if it was, I wanted to make sure that he was alive or atleast not dead. I needed to know what was to become of him.

I entered a store room area with a large mirror. I walked into the room and found a bathtub at the far left of it. I walked over to it and examined it, finding nothing too unusual. I looked up briefly to see a wall size mirror infront of me. I took a few steps backwards to see that the reflection was distorting.

I went to the door and tried to pull it open. I swore, the door was locked. The air was getting heavier and my own self in the reflection was becoming distorted and Other-Worldlike. The area began to smell like a morgue and the blood was coming out of the tub. I can't stand it here anymore!

I tried the door again and found that it was open. I ran through the door and leaned against the closed door. My chest hurt and slowly, the pain my body went through slowly waned. I picked myself up and continued to search for Loki.

My search for Loki and Leonard was almost a lost cause. I found a plastic bad and a riddle. I was suppose to find blood for an altar of some sort. As I walked down the 2nd floor hall, I found a diary Stanley left behind:

"My dearest Heather,

I have finally taken care of that man who wants to take you away from me. Was Loki his name? I heard you say you love him and I know you really mean you love me. Loki is a wicked man. He wants to prevent us from meeting. I locked the room that he lies in now. But I doubt he is dead. They say he is the devil.

But you're safe from him now.

Love,

Stanley Coleman"

I threw the dairy across the hall and screamed. That fucking prick! I went to the door that was next to the diary and found that it was locked. I mused for a moment, trying to think of where Stanley could have left the key. So, I went to the elevator and explored the areas I could there. I didn't find much so I went back up to the second. I walked past th room Loki was kept in and entered down a random hall(I went back to the elevator area actually, but I'm still not used to navigating around here). I entered a locker room and was about to leave when a phone began to ring. I began checking the lockers until I found one with a payphone in it.

"What the...?" I exclaimed as I picked up the phone and hesistantly greeted the caller.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear...uhm..." A pause in the strange voice's song, "What's your name again?"

"Who are you?!" I asked him, getting disturbed by this nut-case over a disconnected pay phone.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday dear whoareyou! Happy Birthday to you!" The voice over the phone said to me, "Happy 24th Birthday!"

"Today is not my birthday!" I tried to tell him but then I got curious as to who was the caller, "Is this Leonard?"

"No, I'm not Leonard. I'm not your beloved Stanley either." Well, if it was Stanley, I'd have to bitch him about hruting Loki and being a stalker, "Hes underground now. His new name is number seven. As for Loki, he's good as dead now for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, his riddle talk confusing me.

"It doesn't matter though, cuz today is your birthday! Happy 38th Birthday! What would you want the most?" The man asked me and I shuddered, this place was not a good place to get me something, "Would you like to recieve pain or give it? I'll give you the one you **HATE** the most. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

The man hung up before I could blink. I uttered it wasn't my birthday and I hung up. Deciding to check other rooms, I did happen to find Stanley's diary:

"Goodbye, Heather.  
I'm sorry, I wasn't able to respond to your love.  
It's all over.  
Leonard despises me --- because I made fun of it,  
saying it would come to this.  
If it weren't for his meddling, I would have been able  
to meet you in just a little while.  
Then I could of taken you to my world.  
A world for us alone, more beautiful than this one.  
And I had been waiting for this day, for today.  
The day I'd see you, the day you'd save me.  
Today.  
Heather, watch out for him. Leonard is no ordinary guy.  
Farewell, I love you.  
Heather, my Goddess  
Heather, my lover  
Heather, my......."

The rest was cut off...Well, now that he is dead, I better find his key. I went to the elevator and hit the 'B3' button. As the elevator went down, I couldn't help but think of Loki. What happened to him? Some medical reports on Stanley said that he wasn't voilent. But, I guess I can never be too certain.

When I got down there, I was almost not surprised to find a morgue. I looked around for the number seven body. It didn't take too long but the smell was really getting to me now. I found his body and by it, I found the key I wanted. Then, as if it were set off by my taking of the key, I heard heavy breathing and a slight groan behind it. I was about to get into the elevator when I heard my name be quietly called but then silenced.

I got back to the 2nd floor and ran for Loki's room, my heart pound with anticipation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I was suffering writer's block and I will try to update alittle bit more frequently if I don't have writer's block.


	14. Part 14:: Into the Hellish Abyss

Part Fourteen

**Into the Hellish Abyss**

* * *

My heart raced almost as fast as my feet as I headed towards the grosteque elevator. I hit the button for the second floor and awaited for it to arrive on that floor. It felt like forever, or atleast my impatience was making it longer than it actually was. When the rusted iron gates of the elevator opened, I speed out to only find that a large hole in the hall way. A pathetic note laid by the hole and I read it aloud:

"Go to the first floor. Fight Leonard. Use the blood to get to him."

That was all that was written and the person's hand writing familiar to me. I couldn't remember right now whose it reminded me of but I took their advice. I went back into the elevator alittle worried and pushed the first floor button on the button pad. It started with a rusted moan but continued down as did my heart. Loki was dear to me, even though he was from this hell. He seemed like he was the only sane person here but he also seemed so alone.

I couldn't bring myself to leave him all alone here in this world. No matter how long you could stay here, it would never seem right. He potrayed that determination to get out of this hell and fight for reality in the gleam in his eyes. I could also see a motivation to protect me in that same gleam as well. I really should concentrate more on finding Leonard. Loki will find his way back to me, I had faith in him. He was the only thing I really did have faith in anymore.

The elevator died to a stop and when it opened, I walked out, making my way around the first floor. I decided to check the patients' rooms first, since most of the offices in the main entrance wouldn't lead me to Leonard. When I got to the first floor door, it was locked. I looked in my pocket for the key Stanley had. Maybe Loki was on the first floor looking for Leonard too? Anyways, I used the key and with a gentle click, the door opened to reveal the same sort of decoration the third floor hall had.

Grumbling to myself and heading into the wing, I tried to find doors that opened. Only one did thus far but it only had a nurse (which I killed) and a health drink. The last door down the hall was the only other door that was open. That very same door held the room that I was looking for. There was an altar set up there and thinking about the note I found on the second floor, it made sense now...well, alittle bit.

I walked over to the altar and took a step to the side as I pulled out the plastic bag containing the blood from the one person hanging upside down. I poured the blood onto the altar and looked away, hoping that none of the blood would splash unto me. After tossing aside the empty bag, I found that half of the room became a hole and there was a ladder inwhich I could climb down on. I gulped, this ladder must lead to where Leonard is.

I took a few brave steps towards the ladder and got onto it, plunging down deep into the depths one rung at a time. It was a few minutes before I could see the bottom and I was alittle shocked by the sight. The bottom had water running up to the end of my skirt and to one end of the room, there was rotating gears that would probably tear me to shreads if I got stuck in it. However, I saw no sign of Leonard.

"Heather?" A familiar male's voice rang out from nowhere as he I began to tread towards the middle of the watery room.

"Yeah?...Leonard, where are you?" I asked him and then he sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"Thank you. Now I can finally leave here. Now Claudia's ridiculous dream is over. Now...it is time to dispose of her..." Leonard ranted and I looked around the room hoping to find the source of his voice, "Salvation of all mankind, ha! Why must we reward even the unbelievers?!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, seeing that I may have ran into another nut case.

"About our plans, of course! Its true that God is merciful but first one must be choosen!" He paused for a breath, "Only we, who harken to the voice of God will be given the keys to paradise! Don't you think so Heather?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead and think whatever you want." I said sarcastically, taking a step back alittle.

"What do you mean by that?" Leonard almost barked at me.

"I mean that I don't think the ways you guys do. I don't want any part of that paradise!" I said loudly back to him, hoping to get my point across.

"You're an unbeliever?! You've decieved me!!" Leonard snarled and thats when I grew impatient.

"I didn't decieve you," I groaned and then continued with, "We were just both wrong about each other...I thought you were a normal person."

"So...you tried to trick me so you can run off with my seal, eh? Heretic!" Leonard growled, "You plan on to destroy God!"

"I told you, I wasn't trying to trick anyone!" I shouted back at him, temper rising quite a bit, "What is this seal thing anyway?"

"Don't play innocent. You can't fool me anymore...The seal is mine! I was appointed by God to be it's guardian!" Leonard boasted, "The only thing you'll get out of me is a gruesome death!"

I walked forward as he talked and as he finished his little speech, a monster came upward from the water and I just sighed. This was Leonard?

"Leonard, is that you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Death to all who turn their backs to God!!" Leonard roared, a monster howl sounding off behind his own voice.

"Is every person here a mental case?" I scoffed as I placed my hands on my hips, "Well, I guess you're not a person anyway."

Thats when he started towards me and I aimed my handgun. Firing a clip into him, the monster man fell into the water only to crawl on all fours around the area. I stayed put towards the middle, watching and waiting for the chance to attack him again. I couldn't fire at him while he was in the water, the bullets would stop as soon as the water pressure would kick in. After a few more moments of waiting, the monster rose back up and started towards me yet again.

I fired another clip of handgun bullets into Leonard and he yet again fell into the water. As quickly as the water would let me, I ran towards Leonard and kicked him as he flailed. A pained grunt escaped him so I kicked him again, hoping that this one kick would get him gone. However, I had to kick again for him to finally stop moving and a low fog invaded the flooded area of Leonard's lair.

I blacked out, unaware of where I was. As I woke, I saw a red twilight beaming from behind and projecting its light ahead of me. I sat up from the ground to find myself in the normal world hospital. I was in that room with the key glued to the wall. Taking a step forward, something slid acrossed the floor.

I looked over and saw it was some sort of circular object. Was this the seal Leonard was talking about? I put it in one of my jacket's pockets and headed out the room and down the hall. No nurses were around and when I got to the main lobby, I pratically sprinted to the front doors and left. Taking a deep breathe and finally enjoying being outside the hospital, I headed back to the motel room that me, Loki and Douglas got.

When I finally got there, Vincent was waiting for me and I looked around in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Loki left a message for you. He said that Douglas went to the Lakeside Amusement Park. He is going after him and that the Amusement Park is the only way to the church." Vincent said in his creepy ass grin.

"Church?" I asked him alittle confused on why he would be leading me to there.

"Don't you want to kill Claudia? She's there." Vincent replied, his jazz hands expressing the words in his speech.

"How do I get there? Through the Amusement Park?" I asked him again and he nodded.

"Yes, you go up Nathan Avenue and keep going straight. The only way to the church is through the Amusement Park. All the other ways have been long ago destroyed." Vincent creeply smirked and I took a step back.

"Loki really said this?" I asked, not really believing in a word he said.

"Don't you trust me Heather?" He asked and the disturbing glint in his eye grew even more disgusting.

"No. I don't. But I'll trust Loki's word." I replied, leaving the motel room and heading towards the highway.

I avioded some monsters here and there. As I made the long walk to the Lakeside Amusement Park, I began to wonder where Loki was. Why didn't he come to me? Is Vincent really telling me the truth or is Douglas really in danger at the Amusement Park? I didn't want to think about any longer for I had a horrible feeling about what happened to Loki and the whole Amusement Park idea itself.


	15. Part 15:: Déjà Vu

Part Fifteen

Deja Vú

* * *

The walk was long and sort of scenic if the heavy fog hadn't been slouching upon the majestic trees and gently slopping hills. I had my pocket knife out, just incase I had to use it for a quick shank then retreat up Nathan Avenue and towards the Amusement Park. That was the only thing I could really resort to. After a long walk and a few stabs, I finally made it to my destination. I took a step back to gaze upon the neon sign, it's retro design dignifying that it was once a fun place to be. If Silnt Hill wasn't so creepy and hostile as it is, the 'funland' ahead of me would look rather inviting.

But it wasn't like Alessa...or myself and Loki hadn't tried to stop what our 'loving' mother was trying to do. However, we both failed miserably and paid the price for our actions. Loki had been put to the same fate as I did and was trapped in the Otherworld. I blamed myself for what happened to him. He was being possessed but I refused to leave him inside of fleeing without him. After we were caught, I only remember Lisa telling me that he had 'died' while I was kept captive in that horrible room. However, I guess Loki really didn't die. No, the god who favored him would never allow such a thing happen to him.

Even if Loki was begging for death's motherly embrace.

Deciding to leave all those thoughts behind, I began taking the first steps towards entering the amusement park. When I entered the park, it didn't take me long before my stomach began to excruiatelying burn with an intense pain only born from hell. I cried out sharply, crumpling down towards the ground, grabbing at my stomach as if it would help relieve the searing and malicious pain. It also didn't help that I got a terrible migrane and it hurted so bad, I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Chanting filled my ears, and I groaned in more pain. After the chanting faded away, the pain followed suited. I lifted myself up to see the embodied hell that Loki and myself had been tormented and fighting with right infront of my eyes.

I walked forward, finding something familiar about the surroundings. Infact, if I was correct...I would think that I had been here before. Finding many pink rabbits lying around, blood spattered and seemingly lifeless, I gasped. I had a dream about this...and this is the place where I had my first conversation with Loki that didn't involve me yelling and screaming at him. But, it couldn't go the same way as I dreamed it. I already knew who Loki was, and I remembered him clearly. But, I had a prophetic feeling that I was going to go through the same motions as the dream did...except for Loki introducing himself and the whole rollercoaster killing me (I hope).

Walking to the door and going through it, I found myself in the same area and saw the same monsters as I did when I dreamt of it. I however, pulled out my handgun and shot it down, finding relief that I didn't have to worry about it nearly throwing me off a ledge. I continued my way towards the door to the roller coaster to only find it locked. There was a note however, in Loki's spider-like handwriting:

"Dear Heather,

They are here. Douglas and Claudia.

I'm going to go after them. The key to this door is in the gift shop.

He's coming and he isn't too-"

I looked at the note with concern. He seemed to have been interupted by something. I just hoped he was alright. I mean, if he was able to write me a note, he must be aleast somewhere in the park and alright. Taking his advice, I turned to go to the gift shop. I didn't go forward yet, I began to wonder who he meant by "He". It couldn't be Vincent, I was way ahead of him and I don't think he even wanted to come here. Also, Douglas was already somewhere in the Park. Deciding not to think about it anymore, I walked to the gift shop and entered it. It looked rather lonely and I could tell that if this was reality, it would be nice to be.

I looked around, picking up spare supplies here and there. There wasn't much there but I got the things I could actually use. Only a few cases of ammo sat at the register and a health drink near the corner of the room wher the chocolate in tin cans were placed. I sighed, flipping through the bloody and detriating shirts, contemplating what they would have looked like in reality. Thats when a crash shouted in my ear and I turned to see the chocolate tin cans all over the floor. The containers didn't have any chocolate in them (but I doubt you would want to eat anything from this world in the first place) but there was a key. I smiled, this must be the roller-coaster key.

Making my way out of the gift shop, I darted straight for the locked door to see that message had been changed (and there was bloody finger prints on it).

"If you see 'me', run away.

I'm not me. He is.

I couldn't bear the guilt if you go hurt -or killed- again because of me.

Head to the carousel. From there, the church is there.

Claudia is heading there. Go after.

You have to prevent Her birth.

I'm afraid I'm useless now.

I'm so sorry.

I ------"

I looked down, unable to bring myself to think about Loki being killed. I closed my eyes and then my fists. If...if he died trying to help me, I will avenge him and kill that Claudia bitch. I opened my eyes, deciding to find Loki, even if he was being possessed or not. It was the only thing that seemed right.

I unlocked the door, entering the all to familiar area wher I met Loki in the strange dream and actually spoke with him. However, to my dismay, there was a monster massacre. Dead bodies piled upon the grating floor and each other, and most were barely recognizable. It...it almost looked like they were barbarically diced and meniced humans. What could have happened here? Loki only had a shotgun on him, and that couldn't have destroyed those monsters...or humans...like that.

I continued my journey to the rollercoaster, making sure not to get too close to the remains of whatever had been killed. I felt sickened, this had to be the work of some sick monster; no human could have done this. I sighed a breathe of relief when the stair leading to the roller coaster tracks came into view and reach. I ran up the stairs, the bodies now behind me, hoping that by the time I reached the tracks, I would be able to see where the carousel was located. When I was atop and infront of the tracks, I heard a soft humming noise - a sure sign that the rollercoaster was still running. Looking over to see the operating booth and its door open, I walked in and searched for something to turn the rollercoaster off. I did find said on/off mechanism and duely turned it off (and after wording it so fancifully, I thought I could just have alittle more self-pride in doing so). I then went out of the booth and towards the tracks to hear no more purrs of life from the ride; I wouldn't want to die because I got hit by a rollercoaster now did I?

I then pushed the gate aside and proceeded to walk upon the tracks, still hoping to get a 'bird's eye view' of the park. The walk seemed long and when I finally caught glimpse of the carousel, I heard a dreadful noise rise from below my feet. I took an another step forward, alittle shocked that the noise I heard was actually the rollercoaster coming back to life. A distance rumbling noise got louder and louder while a light seemed to race towards me. I felt like my body turned to stone as the rollercoaster itself rapidly came toward me. A breeze caught my body and I suddently reacted, jumping off the side of the tracks in the knick of time. I fainted as I did so, my body hitting something not too far down from where I jumped and an uneasy feeling overcoming me.

* * *

It was pitch black, there is nothing to light the surrounding area. I felt a dark presence, a presence so sinister, that if I were to see the source...god knows what would happen to me. Soft empty whispers fluttered about, their words sounded like false promises to a small child. I didn't move from where I stood, this dream alittle creepier than before. As I turned my head to try to even make sense of some of the whispers, a putred smell came. I gagged, it smelled horrible! As if it I were in a burning morgue and the bodies of the dead being dead for years. Metal scraping against another metal filled my tortured eardrums and I gulped. The prensence seemed closer. I turned around, finding that I still only saw the pitch blackness. However, I felt another presence but this one appeared before me as young Loki - his body beaten and his face held several bruises and cuts.

He looked wearily at me before hauntingly singing an old nursery rythme:

"_Ladybug ladybug fly away home  
Your house in on fire and your children are gone  
All except one and that's little Alessa  
For she crept under the frying pan_"

As he sang, a black figure started to get closer to him, a large knife...or sword at his side and dragging against the ground. He began to burn, his sad expression during into one of a crazed lunatic. His eyes wide open and blood shot, grinning at me toothily. He even began to laugh as the figure rose the sword above the poor child's hand and it raced downwards.

I screamed, unable to keep my open anymore. I covered them, feeling something liquid hit agaisnt me. I knew what it was, and it was just plain out wrong. Was this...was this the 'Him' Loki wrote about in his letter? The 'Him' he seemed so frightened of? I uncovered my eyes to find the present Loki, looking down at his feet. I stepped towards him, unsure of what the hell was going on.

"_Heather...Cheryl...Alessa..._" Loki muttered, not looking up or even talking to me possibly.

"Loki? What...what the hell is going on?" I stammered, unable to hide my emotions that overwhelmed me at the moment.

"_Yellow Goddess...Saint...Salvation..._" Loki kept chanting, his head rising only alittle, "_I may not have any of it_."

I couldn't think of what to say to him, his wierd behaviour telling me that he musn't be the boy I knew.

"**Why do you pity them?**" His lips mouthed but when he looked at me, I knew it couldn't be him saying such words.

Bloody trails flowed down from his forehead, they making his face look grotesque and his eyes...I...I saw a monster in those once Onyx eyes!

"**You're a fool. Humans have forsaken us Holy Mother. None of them deserve a life of a mere rock let alone salvation from suffering and pain.**" The monster laughed, hate eminating from within those horrible eyes, "**Even this boy deserved his punishment. Every Human does.**"

"Wh-What the hell do you know?! Who are you?" I shouted, taking a few steps back from whatever that thing was.

"**You've forgotten my name and my position?**" Loki's body spoke, "**Hmph. I think you don't deserve to even carry my sister let alone be considered her.**"

"I don't fucking care! I never asked to carry...this damned god! And I don't think you should be using Loki the way you are!" I snapped, my fists forming and tightening as the figure stared at me and gaffawed.

"**Holy Mother, I shall show you why these wastes of flesh should just be used as puppets or elsewise burned one day. You can't tell me you've forgotten the pain that wench put you through?**" The demon gleamed, taking a step towards me.

"Leave me alone! Leave Loki alone! You fucking monster!" I shouted at the top of my voice, despite the sudden pain in my stomach and the feeling of nausia coming over me.

I gripped my stomach and took a step backwards, hunching over as the 'Loki' kept coming towards me. "**I will kill you one day Lobsel Vith. You will soon see that no one can save you from your punishment. Not any of those pathetic sinners you call followers, nor this foolish prisoner of mine.**"

With that, I finally felt like I had died in a horrible way. I was on the verge of tears, unable to handle anymore of this dream or to better call it...a nightmare.

* * *

I felt my head pound like it had been ran over with a monster truck several times. It took me a moment to finally open my eyes and find myself in the amusement park. I looked around, I must have fallen on the booth bellow the tracks I jumped off of. Thinking back to what I saw from the tracks, I was by the Haunted Mansion ride that I needed to go through to get to the carousel. I sighed, pushing myself safely off the booth and heading towards the wooden gate door.

Even if that dream was probably a warning, I couldn't give in to finding Loki. Even...even if that thing that is possessing him says other wise, I'll save him. He tried saving me and still is and I can't lose hope now. I was too close to revenge and stopping this twisted god from being borned.

* * *

A/N :: Yaaay! I've finally got this chapter done! I've introduced alittle bit more of whom is tormenting Loki and has been one of the driving forces that has caused him to want to help Heather out so bad. Also, Lobsel Vith is the Yellow Goddess and the god that "The Order" has been trying to summon and usher in salvation. If you know whom is possessing Loki, I swear, I'll do something for you within reason. Within Reason being the key word.

Also, the nursery rythme that Younger Loki sings before being slaughtered is "Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly Away Home". The girl's name was originally Ann...but I changed it to fit the Silent Hill plot more so.

Source of NR "Ladybird" : /musicouching/10-popular-nursery-rhymes-that-are-incredibly-depressing-terrifyingly-violent-and-disturbingly-tragic-for-children/

Also, I am going to be quite busy for a while. I will update whenever I can and the next chapter is going to go through the Berling Haunted Manor, a glimpse at the childhood of Loki, Heather finding Douglas, and finally an important boss battle and the start of the last stage...the Church!

Thank you all you faithful readers who I see still read this despite my lazy-assness! Thanks again!

~Blood-Stained Marionette


	16. Part 16:: Tu Fui, Ego Eris

* * *

Part 16

"_Tu Fui, Ego Eris_"

* * *

I can't remember too much of my 'past lives' but suddenly, I felt as if they were going to be more important than they already were. My walk towards the Carousel only brought my thoughts to Loki and the mad god that possessed him. I sighed, thisshould've been just a bad dream and I'd wake up and find my dad alive, Douglas and those two weirdos(Claudia and Vincent) out of my life, and Loki, a perfect stranger - maybe a fellow high school student and a friend I was close to since childhood. However, I doubted that it would be like that. Why did I have such a sick reality now? Wasn't there any alternative to this madness, or was I doomed to this from the start of my existence?

But perhaps it would bode a little more fair for my sanity if this was just reality and not something from my own imagination.

With all other dark and discouraging thoughts behind, I went towards the Borley Haunted Mansion. It was a short cut and the only way physically possible. When I got to what would be a line if normal people actually existed in this sick word, I found that the mansion ride look a little weary. It was normal enough looking for this place but, I just got a horrible feeling from it. But I just shook my head, horrible things happened on a normal basis anyway, why would this be any different? I walked up to the doors and pushed them open. The greeting area looked okay, but the creepy voice that proceeded to talked made me think of Vincent's own creepy voice.

"Welcome to Borley Haunted Mansion! We're so glad you came.

Please come inside and look around.

When you feel that you're ready, then go through the door."

I sighed, this was going to be intensively boring. I walked through the door, hoping that the narrator of this place wouldn't talk too much throughout the entire experience (but I could tell that my hope of that would be diminished quickly).

"Heeellppp...Heeeellllppp....Do you hear those voices?"

I looked around the room, blood covering most of the furniture and I walked around the gate, looking at the dinner table. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake blood. I prayed it was only red paint as I waited for the door to unlock so I could move on.

"A family of four was sliced into bloody pieces in this room. Ah, the cries of the children...

The murderer was caught. Do you know why he said he killed his family?"

No, but I hope this guy just gets this over with so the door will unlock and I can get out of this corny house.

"'Because I felt I had to!' Anyway, I'm lying. It's all just a joke.

I wanted to scare you, that's all."

I sighed, looking at the drapes at the other end of the room. This guy couldn't scare anything if he tried.

"The truth is only one person died, by suicide."

Lightening flashed a silhouette of a person being hung showed itself. I looked down, remembering Loki, and how badly he wanted to be dead. I heard the door unlock, and I went through, hoping that his narration wouldn't kill me before the doors would unlock after he spoke.

This time, this room looked like an office, a slumped over figure in a rocking chair. He was facing the wall and he was blocked off by a gate as well. The chair made a horrible squeaking noise, and I just continued to the door on the wall the figure was sitting in. As I approached it, a figure hung upside down came out of nowhere and I backed up,a little surprised.

"That's Danny. A quiet young man, but quite friendly, as you can see. He was so eager to meet you."

That sounded a lot like Stanley, the creep that kept of professing his love for me.

"His hometown is New Orleans. But he came here after first losing his way.

Oh, maybe you might know?"

This narrator must really think I was an all-knowing goddess, for I didn't even really know what he was talking about.

"Where is the path to Heaven?"

Hell if I knew. I turned around to see another door, and went to it. It was unlocked and I smiled. Almost out of this BARELY haunted mansion. I guess some things don't change in the other world.

"This mansion is quite old. So please, watch your step.

Sometime the floor suddenly gives way. And beneath the floor is nothing."

I was walking around the cages, carefully. Even if he was just lying, I couldn't risk it. But as I was halfway to the other door, I heard something come crashing down. I looked up, one of those spiked roofs. It lifted again and he began talking again.

"I'm so sorry. This place is just falling apart. The mechanism is broken, you see.

It wasn't supposed to stop there, I assure you."

That wasn't really assuring. But I was at the door, ready to exit this terrible ride. The door was locked still, so this creep must of have something else to say.

"There's the exit. I hope you enjoyed your tour. Please come back anytime.

Or if you'd prefer it, we could come and visit you instead."

I walked through the door but the man started talking again, and I didn't move. An apparition of a cloaked child stood before me.

"That was supposed to be the exit. But it seems no one wants to see you leave."

That was when a small voice told me to follow it, and the child started running, the voice then saying something about running and not looking back. I was unsure but the part of the face I could see looked familiar,a little bit like the younger Loki. I trusted it, maybe he'd led me out of this hell hole.

"Everyone really likes you. They want you to stay with them forever.

I have to agree with them. You won't feel pain, after a while."

I was already running but this made me keep up the pace and follow the child even more. I could hear a collection of strange noises behind me, as if those people from this house were chasing me. I kept on going, making the bends and turns rather smoothly. I finally got to the door, only to find more hallway. I kept on running despite being a little tuckered out. The apparition of the cloaked youth kept on leading me to freedom, which I wondered where I'd end up after I left this place. When he got me to another door, I quickly stepped out of it, finding that the light no longer chased me and that I was out in the park again. I smiled, relieved to be out of that boring place.

That's when the small child tugged on my skirt, looking up at me. I looked down at him, realizing that his face was horrifically burned, one eye completely shut and the other wide open - the eye lids being completely burned off. I gasped, kneeling in front of him, pulling the hood back. He was bald as I excepted, the child looked like he was burned for hours on end.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, the cloak looking like what Dahlia and the others from the order used to wear actually.

The boy looked down, his good eye falling out after something smacked him on the head. His body crumpled to the ground and I looked up. There was a large man staring down at me, a creepy ass grin on his face. His teeth gleamed and one eye glowed, the man looked me in the eye and I froze. I saw where his other eye was - did he tear his own eye out and attach it to a long sword? I got up, stumbling to find his long and disgusting looking red coat looked to be made of muscle tissue, and that theeye patch he wore (which was in the shape of the moon) seemed to be made of flesh as well. I ran to the left, scared for my life. His presence gave me the feeling that I was doomed, that if I stayed there too long, I'd be killed. I heard guffawing, presumably from the man.

No, he seemed more inhuman despite taking a human-like form.

When I got to a gate, I found it rusted to the point it wouldn't open. I shook it, whimpering. I could hear the monster coming, his sturdy boots (in which I couldn't tell what it was made of) clinking on the grating. I turned around, the man effortlessly swinging the giant knife in one hand. I shook, this didn't look too well, but I had to escape. I ran to another area, trying to find another exit. I had a stroke of luck, this gate opened. I ran through, finding myself in another part of the park. It was on of those wanna-be carousels with rockets instead of horses. I went to the gate, but it was stuck.

I walked up to the rocket carousel and saw that if I attached a chain or something, I could attach it to it and then the handle and finally turn the ride on. That could pull the door open. Looking around me, making sure the man in red wasn't near me, I got off the rocket carousel and walked around it, making sure to note where I left. I saw a sign telling me where a stage was and I followed it, maybe the stage would have a chain.

When I got there, there were a lot of bleachers and they were facing the stage with the light hitting a red shoe. I walked up to the stage and got on it, looking at the shoe. I had a feeling that I would need it sometime so I pick it up and looked up. I felt someone watching me, amused or scheming an evil plot. I looked around, finding that the bleachers were now filled with shadowy people. I took a step back, hoping that being out of the spot light would kept me away from their attention. However, I felt myself bump into someone and that person gripped my body tightly. I let out a scream, the person's grip too painful to bare for long.

**"Did you think you'd get away my pet?"** The voice hissed, the powerful arms now throwing me to the side of the stage.

I laid there for a moment, my body aching from the impact. I looked up, seeing the man in red and fear stirring up in me, "Leave me alone!"

**"I simply can't. You're going to ruin my plans and that isn't simply allowed to happened."** The man said, his voice really making my ears ring, even if he wasn't shouting or anything.

"What plans?" I asked, picking myself up slowly as the man stood there and watched me.

**"With the birth of that monster, humanity will get paradise. You filthy race deserve no such pleasure but you do all deserve to perish a horrible extinction."** The man almost cooed, my legs shaking as I stood up and my stomach now hurting me yet again.

"I don't plan on this thing being born!" I shouted at him, pain and fear making myself bug out to the point that I just watched him come towards me, but yet I had the urge to run.

**"That doesn't matter to me. I don't trust your kind, not even my little pet; he has his moments where he needs to be punished."** The man smiled, that toothy, creepy-ass smile.

"Loki...? You're torturing him, why don't you let him go?!" I hissed, holding my stomach, it aching now a little bit worse.

**"Torturing him? He belongs here, no one would want a thing like him out in the world that humanity constructed by it's own deceit."** The man replied, holding back a laugh.

"You're insane! He deserves better than this." I replied, the man laughing now, as if I told some hilarious joke.

**"I would watch what you say! Sanity isn't in your strong suit, my ignorant fool."** The deranged eyes watching me with malice, his voice purring his insult.

"You shouldn't talk! In no way can anyone call you sane or normal." I replied, finding that he pulled out his long knife, easily handling it and lifting it up in the air, over his head.

**"Your time is up. Good riddance."** He laughed, bring the knife down and I gasped, covering my face with my arms, bracing for my certain death.

But nothing happened, I heard only a grunt and a familiar voice.

_Get out of here!_ Loki's voice rang in my ear, my arms coming down and seeing him stop the knife just inches about his own head.

"Loki!" I couldn't think of anything else to say before adding, "Be careful."

He nodded, throwing the knife back and the man swung again, Loki catching the blade but not without having it dig into his waist.

_Go! Just get out of here! My d-death will mean nothing if y-you die; N-now goo._ He painfully shouted, struggling to get the knife out of his waist and the man just laughing, trying to chop him in half.

This time, I ran off the stage and towards the rocket carousel. I caught sight of a chain that would help my cause and grabbed it. I only took one more look back to Loki and the man. I almost cried, Loki was on the ground, the man now picking him up by the neck and laughing. Loki didn't seem to struggle too much now, and I wanted to help him, but his words told me other wise. If we were both dead, I could avenge Dad or him.

So I ran out of the theater area and back to the rockets. I tied one end to the gate and the other to central pillar on the rocket carousel. I went into the operating booth, turning the ride on. It started off with creaks and squeals but slowly, it got faster and the long chain was soon wrapped around the center and the gate came loose. I smiled, walking out of the booth and took a step towards the gate. I stopped, I wanted to check on him. I...I couldn't leave him to die, I couldn't bear it. Loading my handgun, I went back to the theater to only find him up against the stage wall, his form a bloody mess and no more red man.

I ran to him, parts of his skin and clothes tore clean off. I put my hands on his shoulders, tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

"Loki! What happened?" I half sobbed and Loki looked at me, his blood-soaked face blank.

_I'm dieing, Cheryl, but...he won't come after you._ He spoke softly, his hand shakily reached for me face.

"Oh god, Loki...you can't die." I muttered,letting his hand cup my cheek, "You did so much for me...you just can't..."

_Please don't cry._ He almost smiled and I embraced him, finding that my jacket starting to get a little bloody from his wounds.

"I don't want to lose you Loki, you're the only one I have left." I sobbed, a tear now rolling down my cheek.

_I won't be lost to you, just please, you have to carry on without me._ He said, coughing and when I looked at him, it was blood he coughed up, _I don't have much time left..._

"Loki...no..." I looked at him, his eyes growing more and more empty as the seconds past, "Why...why are you dieing on me?"

_Oh...be careful...there is another threat to your life on the...carousel...please go prepared..._ He uttered, now trying to pull himself up but to only aggravate his own wounds and call out a yelp.

"Loki, don't move too much." I told him, hugging him again, placing my cheek against his, "You...you won't be of much help anymore..."

_I'm...sorry...but, I'll always pro..._ he began but then stopped, his body stiffening.

I pulled back, looking at him. His eyes were open, but his body now no longer soft. I put my hand along his neck, feeling no more pulse. I pulled away, hiding my face. I didn't want to accept it, this wasn't happening. But when I took my hands away from my face and looked back to Loki, it still appeared to me he no longer would respond to me, or any, outside stimulus. I reached out, manually closing his eyes for him. He didn't deserve this, he didn't.

Unable to think of what else to do, I left the now overwhelming grief hit me and I hugged the cadaver that was Loki. I didn't know how long or hard I sobbed, but it felt like an eternity. I...I loved him but now he was gone and I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't know and now the last two people I cherished were dead. I just couldn't find the strength to stand up now, no, even if his body was now getting cold, I didn't want to let go. He fought for me, helping me through this but now...he gave his life to make sure that man didn't get me.

When it felt that the grief was under control and Loki's body now freezing and hard, I left go and placed Loki laying down. I arranged his arms so that his hands met at his chest and he looked peaceful. Somehow though, he didn't look all that peaceful but more of in pain even in Death. But with his death now in the past, I got up and started to walk off the stage again. I looked back, his body in the position I left it. I whispered my confession of love to it before turning away and heading to the now open gate.

When I got there, the gate and everything was the way I left it and I nodded. That man and Claudia weren't going to get away with this. My father and Loki deserved none of this, they were decent, sane people. They won't go unavenged, and I swear by that. I will kill that bitch and man with my bare hands if I have to. But right now, I need to get to the carousel and quick.

I walked through the gate to find myself upon a hurt Douglas, his head hung low and I ran over to him - fearing that Loki's death wouldn't be the last in those around me.

"Douglas!" I called, the man now stirring and looking up at me.

"You're late." He simply put, though it sounded more like he was scolding me in a way.

"...Are you hurt?" Words used only to fill in for ones better used.

"I can't move my right leg." He sadly smiled, looking down at it and then back up at me, "It's broken."

"I'll call an ambulance." I said, heading back but then it hit me, even if I did find a phone, would it go through? I'd liked to hope anyways, it's worth a shot.

"Wait!" He called, I stopped and turned to him, "I don't think one would come, don't worry. I'm used to it."

"You...Y-You old fool!" I called him, my grief from losing Loki and now him refusing to get help, I couldn't really understand why he was being this way, "Getting yourself hurt like that..."

"Sorry..." Douglas apologized, though it sounded somewhat weak.

"Why'd you do that for me? What will I do if you die?" I asked him, restraining tears at this point. I didn't need another ally dead.

"Wouldn't Loki take care of you? He seems fond of you..." He said, and I looked down.

"He's dead..." The look on Douglas' face couldn't be read well, but I didn't care right now, I was wiping a tear away.

"I'm sorry to hear that...but what will we do if this god thing is born?" He said, I guess he and Loki were sort of close; The look of disappointment was the expression on his face now.

"Come on, how powerful could a god from a dump like this be?" I joked, adding, "I'm sure it'll be no big deal..."

"Yeah, but anyway, some thing's gonna happen." He told me, his eyes narrowing on me.

"Oh well, who knows? Maybe we'll all be better off if it did." Loki wouldn't like to hear that but right now, this seems to be a losing up-hill battle and maybe there wasn't any hope for what was once reality.

"But if this is how a god of mercy acts, I don't want to see any more of it." He shook his head, he seemed to not like what I said either, "Now that's a pretty good reason to risk my life, don't you think? Plus, I'm just an 'Old Fool' right?"

"You think you're Superman or something?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him, trying to get on eye level with him.

"I've always wanted to be him." He smiled and then added, "Besides, I want to help you out."

"You don't have to feel responsible. I know it's not your fault." I told him, heading towards the gate that would take me closer to the carousel. I didn't want to let him see me get funky - Loki's departure was hard enough and now Douglas has made himself a sitting duck.

"Y-You remind me of my son." Douglas called out after me, I turned around to face him.

"But you said no one was going to cry for you." I almost questioned him, I remembered he said no one would cry over his grave.

"Dead people don't cry, stupid kid got himself shot robbing a bank." The sadness in his voice was heavily audible.

"But why?" I asked, Douglas didn't seem to be the kind of guy to let his own kid rob a bank or do something illegal.

"Maybe because his pop was a penniless good-for-nothing? Who knows..." He looked down, he seemed to still blame himself, "Anyway, I guess I'll never find out...Sorry, I shouldn't have said you reminded me of a guy like him."

"Well...maybe if you should've compared me to your daughter..." I tried to joke, but the awkward silence now was heavy, "Listen, I'll take care of the rest. You stay here and I'll come back when its over."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked me, then he glanced down, seemingly to ponder about something.

"Hey, no problem." I said, turning my back to him, "Besides, my dad and Loki aren't around no more, now only I can do this."

I sighed, walking towards the gate. However, with every step I took, I felt something tell me that something was wrong. Like someone held a gun to my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping Douglas wasn't doing anything worry some.

"Maybe killing you here is the only way to end this nightmare." He said, then I looked down.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, I kept on walking only barely hearing Douglas mumble something - I presumed he didn't shot me due to the fact that Loki is recently deceased and he died protecting me.

I continued on to the next area, finding myself standing in front of some Disney Princess and a fortune teller booth. I decided to go the fortune teller booth, I had a red shoe and maybe I'd need something else Disney Princess related. When I walked inside, I saw a book laying on a chair and when I stepped forward, I saw something on the table that looked like a skull. It was as big as an apple and it was shaped like one, but it had the shape of a skull. I picked it up and walked out, finding that the book not too important. That's when I entered the Disney Princess ride and put the shoe with Cinderella and put the skull-apple with Snow White. I smiled, I used to love the Disney Princesses, but I don't think I'd be too into them now. I've grown up and this experience will leave my likings in the darker side for a while.

Deciding not to reminisce on what I used to like, I walked to the door on the track, and opened it, finding an emergency exit and finding myself in front of the area before the carousel. I ran towards the Carousel area, eager to get to Claudia. I got there and walked up into the ride, finding the horses disturbing. The gate closed behind me and I found a note stuck to one of the horses. I read it, it's cryptic message spooking me a little. It said something about making all the horses stop or else I'd be killed. Was this Loki warned me about? But I got to work and pulled out my pocket knife, stabbing the Carousel Horses until they cried out and died (which made me feel bad).

When I finally got all the horses stopped, I looked down to find that a flow of blood was rushing towards the middle of the carousel. I looked around, the horses now in body bags and a horrible feeling coming over me. I looked foward, feeling some thing here, and whatever was behind me was angry. I slowly turned around, finding myself facing a doppelganger of myself that looked like the reflection in the mirror in the hospital. I took a step back, the doppelganger raising her pocket knife to me and then in a quick pace, started for me. That's when I knew that this was what Loki was talking about.

I pulled out my handgun and aimed at the doppelganger. I hestiated for a moment, this was insane. I was going to shot myself - and sadly, I did. The other me gave a grunt and that's when I unloaded the clip into her. She eventually fell to the ground and flailed, turning into blood and disappearing. I gulped, what was she? I had a feeling she wasn't done yet so I ran around the carousel, trying to find her. I did and this time, she had a handgun as well. I hid behind a horse, the spray of bullets heading my direction. I reloaded while she fired at me, I prayed that she wouldn't come back this time. I left the coverage of the horse to fire at her, she planned reloading at the wrong time. After I emptied my clip once again, she fell down, but this time, an intense head ache occupanied it.

I struggled to stand up, the head ache too much for me to handle. I felt the doppelganger die, but this head ache didn't come from her or her death. I closed my eyes, hands clasping my head and my body kneeling. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white light engulf the surroundings, and when I could see again, I was in a home with vintage furniture.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud, walking around the room - which I was guessing was a living room since it had a TV and radio with other furnture that would be in a living room.

I heard a man's voice then, dictating something to someone else. I looked over, a man with short unkempt hair and a 5 o'clock shadow stood behind a boy, his dark brown hair kept close to his neck. I couldn't really understand what the man was telling the child but it sounded something religious, and when I walked up to where the child was, I knew it was something about religion. There was a bible like book on the desk and the child was drawing circles and symbols. I stepped back, the face of the child belong to younger Loki and when I looked at the man, they looked related. Was this Loki's father? What was going on?

"Hey." I said to the man but he kept on talking to Loki, his expression growing dark.

Loki's body tensed, something was going wrong. Loki turned around, shaking and from what I could tell, he seemed to be pleading to his father. Their words were white noise and it felt like I was watching a silent movie. That's when Loki's father screamed something and pulled out a belt, swing the metal end at Loki's face. I almost fell backwards, the belt lacerating Loki's face and some blood flew out when the belt hit the skin. Loki looked down, apologizing or something but Loki's father was still upset. I couldn't watch the rest but the one glimpse I saw, he was beating him. Is this what his childhood was like? Having the cult's religious teachings drilled into his head, that he was a horrible mistake, and daily beatings? I wished I would come back to the carousel and just head towards the church.

That's when the white light returned and I found myself at the carousel once again. I sighed, alittle depressed. Child abuse isn't right in any aspect someone tries to put it in. But, I guess that there was nothing I could of done to help Loki, it was a flashback after all and they didn't notice me either way. I stood up, seeing that the carousel stopped and that the door to the church not too far from where I stood. I also found a memo from the other me and when I read it, it must have been a memory of Alessa. I felt bad, I couldn't let her kill me. Even if I let her kill me, what use would that do me? I would be dead and unable to do anything for Dad and Loki, nor would I be able to live as a normal girl again. But I didn't concentrate on that for long, I have to get to Claudia and kill her. She brought all of this misfortune onto me and did an unspeakable act to my father. I couldn't let her live.

With that thought in mind, I ran to the door and through the long and narrow hallway. Their was writing on the wall but it was probably cult garabe. It didn't take too long before I found myself at the door leading into the church. I took a deep breath, this would be either the closing act or just about close to it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...longest chapter and I don't know how many chapters are left...but don't worry, I won't end it all in the next one. Also, I may add parts or take some away, like really annoying puzzles that are in the church. I am keeping the tarot card puzzle but running the back and forth...yeah, I'll be keeping that down a whole lot...but I'll replace it with something. Like I dunno, maybe Heather has flashbacks of Alessa's life up to her being burned and stuff. Anyway, sit tight for the next installment, it shouldn't be too long of a wait.


	17. Part 17:: Unheard Prayers

Part 17

"_Unheard Prayers_"

* * *

The door opened with a creak and I saw her, that horrible woman at the podium. I pulled out my handgun, murder on my mind. She looked up and looked confused, as if she wasn't expecting me to be here.

"How did you get here? It was Vincent wasn't it? He lead you here, when we he cease his meddling?" Claudia's look of slight annoyance didn't faze me, "But it works just as well, bringing you here also serves my purpose."

"Checkmate." I smirked, aiming my handgun at her.

"Not yet, the time is not yet at hand. The time when all will be forgiven their sins, when the paradise we all dreamed for will arrive. After the judgement and atonement, an eternity of bliss." Claudia explained, her face seemingly calm though she was under the eye of my gun, "Oh Alessa, the world you wanted is nearly here."

I grimaced at her, anger filling my being. That's when an idea hit me, maybe pretending to be Alessa will get her to shut up. Or atleast, I hoped.

"That's not what I want." I said in a mock voice, hoping that the change in voice would through her off.

"No, not you, Alessa; your true self." Claudia frowned, seeming not believe my act.

"But I am Alessa..." I came up quickly, "My little Claudia, my dear sweet sister."

"Alessa, is that you?" Claudia's face light up, a look I personally didn't want to see on her face, "Oh, how I missed you!"

"I don't need another world, it's fine the way it is." I replied in a commanding tone, praying that she'd agree.

"But you said it yourself!" She exclaimed, coming around the podium to stand somewhat infront of me, "The world must be first cleansed with fire."

I shivered, trying not to remember the sudden memories flooding my head about firing. I suffered so much, a god who was born like that wouldn't be a god I'd want to follow.

"But that's not what I want now." I replied, I remembered, Alessa only wanted to be with Mom - I mean Dahlia.

"Alessa...don't you want happiness? Have you gone blind to all the sufering in this world? We need, we all need God's salvation!" Claudia exclaimed, her hellish eyes displaying shock and anguish.

"Listen! Suffering is a fact of life, you either learn how to deal with that or you go under! You can stay in your own little dream world, but you can't keep hurting other people." I hissed, fists shaking and pondering why I had previously put my gun down and why I didn't shoot the bitch right then and there, "Besides, I'll never forgive you for hurting my father!"

"But it was for the salvation of all mankind. For that to happen, the world must first be remade, and for that, we need God." Claudia looked down upon me, her face full of self-confidence or a mask of that.

"You self-rightous witch! No one asked you to help!" I almost screamed my lungs out, out of rage and then an intense pain began racking my body. I couldn't stand, it felt like something was tearing me apart from the inside out - starting with my stomach.

"She's growing in you." Claudia stately almost plainly, "You despise, don't you?"

"Damned right I do!" I grumbled, trying to keep the moans of pain a low unaudible sound.

"That's good." Claudia sounded pleased, or atleast satisfied.

I heard the door shut as she left the room and my pain slowly faded away. I got up slowly, looking around at the paintings on the sides of the room. It seemed to be the religious mythology behind the cult, so I didn't bother looking at it. I walked behind the podium and a small tarot card caught my eye. I picked it up, and thought about it. It was the "Eye of the Night" card. I don't think that card was in the current tarot deck. I took it anyway, it was out of place so I might need it.

After that thought, I headed for the door that Claudia must hav used and went through. There were two rooms that seemed connected, and I stood in a hallway of sorts. Going up to the double doors and pulled slightly, only to find out it was locked. I could hear a woman crying beyond them too; was that Claudia?

I looked to the other door and entered a small booth. This must have been a confessional booth, though, I didn't think people in this religion could regret. I took a step closer to the window that would show the next room if a curtain hadn't been there. A floor board creaked and the mysterious woman's sobs stopped and then she began to speak.

"Oh, my soul cringes in pain! I have sinned deeply, only if the good have out-weighed the bad! I deserve her mercy, oh if only for my sanity! I've sacrificed her my lady, and she nows is writhing in pain..." The woman sobbed, a pause for breathe, "Then I let that small child go through hell and watched on as he struggled. I should have shown him the light to the possiblity of eternal paradise! I've sinned, hands soaked red with blood of unbelievers. Even if they threatened our church, they are souls none the less! Oh, merciful god, forgive me!"

I couldn't think of what to say. They were vague and I couldn't quite understand all what they were trying to say. Even if I could understand what they were trying to say/confess, I wasn't in the position to forgive them or not. Though I am pregnant with...this god they worship, I'm not that god, nor am I going to give birth to it in the first place. After a moment or two of the guilty woman's sobs, I left and tried to get refocused on my main goal: Killing Claudia and that man, and aborting this god thing.

I walked around the bend of the hallway when I left the booth and found myself shocked. There was a barred off section of the church (inwhich I could see through) where it was the Nightmare world. I checked my supplies and found I was short on ammo and health supplies. I walked towards it and pondered on how I would survive that area. I guess I would just have to run away and avoid getting hit. I sighed, praying that there wouldn't be monsters galore. I looked around, trying to find a door somewhere (which there was one on the left) to enter. I looked to the door and entered, if I came this far, there is no backing out now.

The room looked like a storage room for a school, and there was a funky looking monster that noticed me and headed my way. Putting my 'live and let live' plan into use, I ran to the other side of the room where there was a door. I presumed it would take me out to the nightmare world of the church, and upon going through, it did. I walked north, finding myself at one of those forks...but both ends had those huge monsters that wouldn't be easy going around or fighting. I sighed, this will be tricky.

I snuck around the one to the left, finding that they left room from where they lied. I got to the door and hurried through it, just to find myself in a long hallway. I walked around the creepy-ass wheel-chairs and dip stands. I exited the hallway to find myself in another one. I walked past a picture of an angel and stopped. I looked at it, and almost laughed. I didn't think these people would believe in angels, though the one in the picture looks like is falling from heaven. I turned to continue down the hall but a girl's sob caught my attention.

Bloody foot-prints who seemed to have no owner walked towards the picture as the girl kept up her sobs. I walked to the picture, the foot-prints seeming to continue beyond the picture. Was there something behind it? I pushed the painting away and discovered a door to my surprise. I walked through it to find myself in another wierd hallway with a pit, an elevator and alot of doors. I tried a few doors until I finally got one to open. It was another hallway, but there were various body parts nailed to the wall, all seeming to still be freshly severed from the body. I gulped heading down the hall, seeing that they end only had a glass like wall inwhich I could peer into.

I looked into the mirror, to see a room with a covered window, and at the corner, a bed with someone laying upon it, and IV in their arm and dip-stand by the bed. The harder I looked, the more I realized it was Loki, his fatal wounds somehow healed. I pounded against the glass, but it didn't buldge. I called out to him, praying that he hear me, hoping he'd wake up...and that he wasn't still dead.

Somehow, I didn't think Loki could die here...that man must have brought him back. What would happen when this is all over though? Would...he die? I didn't want to think any further upon it, now wasn't the time or place to think that Loki would be eternally damned.

I continued to yell his name, finally seeing that he began to stir. That's right, I remember sometime ago (either in this time or another) him saying that he couldn't die and he'd always survive any sort of fatal blow...and that the man in red wouldn't let him die for some reason he wouldn't say. Maybe, he'd become mortal again after that man existed no more...but right now, I had to focus on the present situation.

I watched eagerly as he slowly got up and off the bed frame. He tugged at his IV, it falling off easily. He didn't seem to notice me, but I pounded against the glass like a bratty child wanting a toy beyond a glass casing anyway, my throat tired from yelling (I hadn't had anything to drink in a while, so my throat felt really irratated by now). He looked my way, and walked to the glass. I kept pounding away until he stood right before it. He looked to the floor, not realizing I was beyond the glass at all.

_I should just give up on her...maybe it is all my fault that she's in this position..._ Loki muttered under his breath, grasping at where the IV was once at, _I thought...that this would've gone better..._

I placed a hand where his arm was, though I knew he wouldn't feel the comfort I was trying to give him. He just sighed, a bitterly defeated frown cressing his face. I wished he knew that he hadn't failed in helping. If he hadn't helped, I wouldn't have gotten this far. I looked past his shoulder, to see that man walk out of the wall opposite of me. I started pounding on the glass again, trying to get Loki's attention. The only problem...was that man knew I was there. He kept his eyes on Loki though, and as for Loki, he turned his back to me and faced the man.

"**A man with no confidence deserves no pity.**" The man spoke, that huge ass grin never leaving his face, "**No woman would fall for a man like that. You should've just let her die.**"

I looked down, I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't blame Loki for being alittle low on self-esteem. If he had to deal with that asshole for 17 years or more, I couldn't blame him for struggling with his confidence. Besides, that man didn't seem the type to boost anything but pain or misery.

_Shut up! She..._ Loki shouted, which surprised me alittle. He seemed honestly angry.

"**Love is such an useless emotion... You should rid yourself of such a trifling thing.**" The man laughed, smile growing wider and blood running from his forehead, "**But you are, after all, a failure...so it should've been expected.**"

I closed my eyes, I felt that if I watched this, I wouldn't like what I saw. I heard a thud, and when I looked up, my feeling was right. The man had thrown Loki across the room, his body still for a moment. I couldn't watch anymore...that's when Loki started picking himself up and that man looked straight at me through the glass.

"**I'd find the future within the present soon if I were you...**" The man laughed, and then turned to Loki, who looked alittle shooken up.

That's when the glass darkened, a blood-red liquid running down it and obscuring my vision. I uttered a curse under my breathe, unsure of what to do. Future within the present? What could he have meant? That is when I left the hallway and started looking around, thinking about what he could've meant. That's when I entered a library like area, where two books stood out the most. One was about tarot cards and the other about Silent Hill's cult. I went for the cult book first...I wondered if it had any decent information...

Which it did, but nothing that I didn't know...that's when I put it away and went for the book on Tarot cards. When I was done reading the book, that's when it hit me. The man meant Tarot cards...they predicted the future, but are in the present. It made sense now...and I thought I saw a card on the table. As I picked it up and recognized it as the Moon tarot card, I heard the door open and foot steps head my way. I turned around fast, hand on my pistol incase it was trouble...

However, it was only Vincent and not a monster...which, the two were considerably alike.

"Hiya Heather." He smiled, the book that was in his hands catching my attention.

"You show up everywhere, don't you?" I muttered, my throat still sore from yelling.

"You make sound like some unwanted pest." ...No shit, sherlock.

"But, who are you anyway?" I asked, I really didn't know who he truly was (nor did I think I would be told the turth).

"Have an idea?" He asked, like me asking him who he was didn't clue him off that I really didn't.

"Yeah, you're on Claudia's side." They both were members of the cult...right?

"I told you not to put me on the same category as that mad woman." He almost snarled, he hated Claudia it seemed.

"Well, you're pretty loony yourself." I replied, it was true in every sense of the word 'loony'.

"...It's true, we both believe in the same god." Vincent replied, confirming that he was a part of this cult, "But I'm quite sane."

"Then...why did you help me out then?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on, "Is that also a part the 'Resurrect God' plan?"

"It's not uncommon for people to worship the same god and disagree." Vincent shook his head, patronizingly.

"G-god? Are you sure you don't mean devil?" I meant that at the bottom of my heart...if...their god was that compassionate...she wouldn't have left Loki to this hell...or myself so long ago.

"Whichever you choose. What really matters now is that I am really on your side." Vincent searched the air for answers with a free hand, "I don't want god to be born. It would be...inconvienant...much too unpredictable..."

I snorted, this guy was using me for his own personal gain, "So you've been using me to stop Claudia? Do your own dirty work."

"MY dirty work?" His tone of voice changed, as it had been for awhile now, "I think we've both had our own interests in mind. You hate her too, don't you? You're the only one that can get it done. I don't have powers like you two. Anyways, I've always hated getting...hot...sweaty."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm just looking out for myself; everyone does it." I sighed and his face turned from relaxed to serious, his insane green eyes fixing themselves upon me, "Don't stand there looking so smug. You're the worst person in this room."

What? What in the name of God was he talking about?

"You come here...and enjoy...spilling their blood..." Deep huffs seperated bits of his sentence, his crazed look only getting crazier, "And...and listening to them cry out! You feel excited when you step on them, and snuff out their lives!"

I couldn't think for a moment...Was he talking about the monsters? The way he was getting all excited and angry scared me as well. This guy couldn't be mentally stable...he just couldn't be...

"Do...do you mean the monsters?" I stuttered, what...what else was coming after me besides them?

"Monsters...?" Vincent's head cocked to the side, as if what I said didn't register, "They look like monsters to you?'

Was...was I...killing humans? Real...people? I stumbled back and hit the desk, gasping and covering my mouth. No...what was going on? Is that why...no one else besides the few people I knew right now were around...? It can't be...I hadn't taken some sort of hallicugen...and even if I did, it would have to be really potent I would suppose. I couldn't tell...I haven't touched drugs...so why would he say that those monsters are...human beings?

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a joke." His facial expression still protrayed his madness and wasn't very comforting, "By the way, I forgot to ask you. Did you get the seal of Metatron?"

"What's that?" I hadn't heard of such a thing before...did I have it?

"You don't have it?! Leonard was carrying it!!" He freaked out, his eyes showing nothing but panic now.

A seal Leonard was carrying, huh? I pulled the seal I found after I defeated him out, showing it to him awkwardly, "You mean this thing?"

"Yes! That's it." Vincent sternly watched me as I put it back into my jacket pocket, "As long as we have that, we'll be fine. Here, take this."

He held out the book he was carrying, and hestitantly, I took it. He then left without another word...and I was left with my own thoughts. I just stood and thought about what he said about the monsters. How could that be true? I saw him, Claudia, Douglas, Loki and my father and everyone else as humans. I saw normal people before this nightmare...and it seems like after I first entered into this sick wonderland, I only saw monsters and then the others. I decided that I wouldn't kill them unless it was vital, or my life was in danger...that way...if he is right and I can only see the select few people as people, I wouldn't be seen as some psycho killer.

I headed out the room, and walked back to where the hall of body parts were. I had to check in on Loki...however, the door to the hallway was locked and barred. I frowned, I would have to find him somewhere else then. I turned to the elevator and took it down to the second floor. I got out and continued to check doors. Some of the doors lead to rooms where I got the Hanged Man tarot card and the High Priestess tarot card. I also found my...more of Alessa's actually, room where the door leading out was locked with card shaped indents in a 3x3 pattern. The old sketchbook had a clue in it...and I found I was only missing a card.

I tucked the cards into the sketchbook and headed back out. I searched every door I could find nearby until I stumbled upon another hallway that looked like the hallway that I saw the glass. This time...next to the body parts were pictures of a man hanging in a closet with a child looking on. It had something different about it...and upon the glass was a picture of a black mass holding a noose and something that I couldn't recognize...I reached out to the picture and the next thing I know, the picture breaks apart and beyond the glass I saw Loki in a relatively stable state.

"L-loki?" I called out, trying not to strain my voice too much.

The room he was held in was completely different than the one I saw him in earlier. The room was the rusty and I could see pipes behind the grating. There was a sink and an hanging mirror though it was filthy and broken. Loki was looking out another barred-up window, arm still gripping at his arm where the IV was. He seemed lost in thought, or atleast that is what it appeared to me. I placed my hand on the window and tried calling for him again...and this time, he noticed me. He turned to face me and smiled, one only could describe as ephoric.

_Cheryl? Is that you?_ Loki asked, coming right up to the glass and smiling, _Are you okay?_

"Yeah...I'm fine...but are you alright? What's wrong with your arm?" I asked him, his face showing confusion and thoughtfulness.

_My arm?_ He asked, looking down to his arm.

"You are grabbing at it...is it hurting?" It was a stupid question, but his sudden look of horror and rushing to the sink made me confused, "Loki? What's wrong?"

_...Damnit..._ Loki muttered under his breathe, his back still to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I erupted; what the hell was going on?

_Cheryl...it's...it's nothing..._ Loki shook his head and in the mirror reflected the man in red, still smiling.

He was speaking to Loki, but his words didn't reach my ears. He screamed and punched the mirror, the glass shattering completely. He walked off to a corner, his face now in some what view...and it concerned me. He looked freaked-out, unstable at the moment. He looked like he was ready to cry even.

"Loki?!" I called out to him but he still seemed to be having a melt-down.

_P-please...just...go find Claudia..._ He trembled, _This...unh...pain..._

"I can't just leave you..." I mumbled, turning my sight to the sink then to him, inwhich the man in red appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

_No, I refuse to take it. I never wanted it...I'm not like that..._ Loki shook his head, the man in red's words still unheard to me.

"Loki, I have no clue what is going on...but you have to fight him! Don't give in!" I shooted, despite the pain, "It's the only way to end this nightmare!"

He looked up to me, blood dripping down his face, _Cheryl..._

I could only hold my breathe as he went to the window in a hurry, man in red still talking to him. He leaned against the wall, head in his hands. I grew fustrated, he was in trouble and I couldn't help him. I pounded against the glass, hoping to distract the man in red. It didn't suceed and Loki still trembling in pain. I felt my stomach cringe in pain, the anger must be what this god is growing on...

I didn't care though, I wouldn't put up with this torture on Loki. He didn't deserve this, "Loki...keep fighting...I'll kill Claudia...and I'll come back for you..."

I tried my best to look at him as I crouched down to the ground, gripping my stomach again. He looked surprised, and then hope filled his eyes.

_I promise, when She is killed, I'll be there. I will...be there for you._ Loki spoke and the man in red closing in on Loki.

I heard a thud, and to my surprise, the two were once again fighting. However, it seemed that Loki was faring out well as the pain went away. I shooted words of encouragment to him and started to leave to find that last card...when something like a corpse fell from the roof. I stumbled back, seeing a tarot card shaped object in it's pocket, I picked it out and it was the Emporer. I looked back to Loki to see that the man in red and him were still fighting.

I had a feeling this was his final battle, a fight that only he could win. As I was I about to enter a similiar battle...inwhich I could only pray it would end quickly and victorious for me.


	18. Part 18:: Exorcism of Personal Demons

Part 18

"_Exorcism of Personal Demons_"

* * *

The walk back to my old room seemed like forever, even if it probably didn't take more than 4 minutes. My mind was mulling over and over what was about to happen to me and Loki. I had to end this to ensure both our safety. He was fighting against his own demons, and now...I would have to face my own. I drew up all the courage I could as I stepped to the Tarot Card door and placed the emperor card in its place. The man depicted on the card reminded me of my father as I properly got a look of it. It sort of looked like Loki too. I couldn't tell right now, I was walking through the door now.

The sound of screeching metal hit me faster than a particular smell. I quickly paced away from the door, finding some of the monsters embedded into the way. The radio was reacting but the monsters just stayed apart of the wall. I kept on going down the hall and its many turns, just trying to ignore the loud noises all around me. The hall ended in a clearing with a huge fan and a door at the very opposite side of it.

Along the walls were more monsters, however, they didn't look familiar to me. Some had a man's face upon a twisted and mangled body and a noose around its neck. Many others were too deformed to really describe. I walked up to the one with the man's face, to find my radio spitting out various phrases (though most of them were insults and a harsh demand to "take" something). I only inspected it for a moment before feeling something hit against me.

I looked to see it was just a piece of paper...which more started to come forth from the bloody and rusty fan. As more and more paper flew at me, I could've sworn I could see two silhouettes, one having the other pinned to something with a large instrument. The pinned one had a grip on the other's face, and for an instance, the silhouettes were filled.

It was that man in red and Loki. Loki was tearing the eye patch off the man in red's face, though the man in red was still smiling.

The paper storm ceased and just as the identity to the man was to be revealed, that too passed. I shivered, what was that? I turned to the door, finding that the monsters were gone. I shook my head; I need to end this now. However, a single piece of paper was lodged in the door caught my attention. It read:

"Ceci trop passera, si vous avez la foi dans elle.

Je vous reverrai, ai svp la foi dans la lumière que je vois toujours dans vous."

Damn, it was in a foreign language. I'm guessing French, but alas, I wouldn't really know. In school, I took Spanish (which I don't know an ounce of). I put the piece of paper into my pocket and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, Claudia and Vincent were arguing and the chapel around them deteriorated and filled with their cult's religious symbols.

"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started." Vincent smiled, turning his back to a frustrated looking Claudia, "Heather, go ahead and kill this crazy bitch, this demon who claims to speak for God. The time has come, you can kill her now."

"YOU'LL GO TO HELL!" Claudia's voice rose hoarsely, Vincent taking a step, then twisting down to the ground.

Claudia held a dagger in her hands, covered with Vincent's blood.

"W-what did you do?" The only words that could escape my lips as I walked towards the crazy pair.

"Mm, nothing important..." She shrugged, as if stabbing someone (even if it was Vincent) wasn't a big deal.

An awkward silence ensued for a moment before I spoke, "You're not going to run? I guess this is going to end..."

"No, it's just the beginning! As Vincent said, the time has come. Alessa...I'm saddened that you didn't agree to this on your own. I thank you for nurturing with all the hate in your heart." Claudia spoke softly, "It's time for Mankind to be released from the shackles of sin that bind them!"

"But a god born from hatred can never create a perfect paradise!" I fired back at her; an angry god could only create a perfect hell.

"Happy people can be so cruel. Is it so hard to believe that sympathy could be born out of pain and suffering? Why do you reject God's mercy? Why do you cling to this corrupt world?" Claudia went along her sermon, using the bloody dagger to express some phrases along it, "You know that only god can save us. We've lost so many souls due to this corruption. Let God save them. Let her save the ones she's lost, even that lost lamb Loki."

"And save you too? Happy ending? I'd rather go to hell." It was hard to hold in my anger; she didn't need to include Loki in this.

"I...I don't expect to be saved...and that's fine. Alessa, my dearest, for the pain that I've caused you, I deserve no mercy." Claudia shook her head sadly, "Even if it was to save all Mankind, it was too deep a sin. It was hubris for me to try and hasten the day of her arrival...and at first, it seemed that Loki was trying to prevent a premature arrival...but I was wrong about that. Sacrifices were made, and those were my sins."

An awkward silence crept in again; this was getting just too unbelievable to listen to. I looked down to Vincent, he was struggling to speak. Finally, words escaped through his bloody lips.

"I-if...you feel s-s-so guilty about it...then why don't y-you go to hell?" Vincent stuttered, "H-heather, use the seal!"

I looked at him dumb-founded until I remember what I got after defeating Leonard. I reached into my pocket and held it out. A couple of seconds later, nothing happened. Was it supposed to do something?

"The seal of Metatron?" Claudia said, looking a bit skeptical about the seal.

Vincent pushed out a laugh before saying, "Now you're stupid dream is over."

"Ah...that's just a piece of junk. What do you think you can do with that? Do you really think it could kill God?" Claudia paced to Vincent's side slowly, playing with the bloody dagger in her hand, "I'm sorry to see that you feel for my father's foolishness."

"What?" Vincent looked up frailly at her.

"How pathetic..." Claudia mumbled, raising her dagger and embedding it into Vincent's chest.

He moved for only a couple of seconds before becoming still. I watched the scene almost detachedly, it was horrible, the loss of a human life, but I couldn't let it shake me from avenging my father. I threw the seal over by the seats; it was useless as Claudia had said.

Claudia rose up again, hands together in prayer. "God loves...even you." She bowed her head and then turned to face me with her pale eyes upon my own and hands to her side.

"Now Alessa, there is nowhere else to run...and no one left to save you." Claudia almost sneered in contempt as loud humming filled my senses and my stomach aching severely.

I got one my hands and knees, using one hand to try to make the pain go away. It hurt so much, it was unbearable. My skin began to become like the doppelgangers that I met on the carousel, and I began to panic. Please, some higher being that wasn't the one in me, just end this pain.

"Just accept it Alessa! The pain will disappear!" Claudia tried to comfort me, though it didn't work at all, "I've waited so long for this. Even as a child, I knew I would see the coming of this day. I knew I would be witness to this! Judgment Day!!"

The pain subsided as a familiar voice spoke softly to me. It sounded like dad...and he told me to look inside the necklace...and swallow the contents. I struggled to stand up, my one hand instinctively reaching for the necklace chain. As Claudia shouted "Alessa" to me, I took a couple of breathes to finally spit out:

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!" I muttered, pulling out the necklace and popping it open. There sat a red jewel, the key that my father said would free me.

I took a deep breath and then put the red jewel in my mouth and swallowed it. The pain came back, but the sensation of a mass coming up to my throat was new and rather disturbing. Finally, I threw the mass out and the pain was gone and Claudia had been screaming things to me I couldn't hear. I got up and looked down to see that a black fetus thing lay before me, it had no real features and it's eye a dull maroon.

"Looks like God didn't make it." I triumphantly smirked, walking towards it and ready to stomp its life out.

"STOP!" Claudia screeched, pushing me away and grabbing the unborn fetus. When I finally got my footing stable, I watched in horror as she began to force the thing down her own throat. I looked away, almost ready to throw up again.

That woman lost her mind!

"Alessa, you cannot kill god! I will..." Claudia moaned in pain, her body becoming vein-like how my own was when that god thing was inside me, "I will birth God! If you can't do it Alessa...I...will!"

She took a couple of steps back before screaming in agony. A strange power fluxed about her body, the vibe of it making me worry.

"Claudia? Claudia?!" I shouted, I was freaked out about this whole thing really.

She stumbled around and limping to towards the altar she did. I watched in horror, as she just stood in front of the gaping hole. She eventually bent over to look inside it, I presumed...and in a flash and a roar that reminded me of a big cat's, she was gone. I ran to the massive hole now, looking into it and wondering what the hell just happened. Did she die? What was that that just took her straight from the hole?

I inhaled a deep breath and jumped down the hole. This would be the final battle.

When I came to, there was a dimly lighted area. I stood up and saw that Claudia's dress was all that remained. I grew frustrated; she was supposed to die by my hands!

"You can't be dead! I was going to kill you..." I spat angerly at her remains.

I looked up a little to find deformed feet...I looked up more and the very core of my being could feel that the monster before me was what was inside of me this whole time.

"This...is 'God'!?" I drew back, pulling out my trusty handgun and firing at the main body of 'God'.

She made several grunts before lowering herself down and exposing her head. I just kept firing at her head until she moved one of her arms and fire started to home in on me. I ran from it, finding that it followed me up until a certain point until it would return back to her. She threw a second wave of fire which I ran from too, but this time, I ran and fired at her head. She withdrew her head and I had to reload.

The few seconds that I put the clip in, I realized that God's lower half of her body was highly undeveloped, and her spine was exposed. I kept firing at her lungs/ribcage since it was the biggest thing exposed to me and I could imagine that it would bring her down again. After a few shots, I fired at her face yet again until I had to reload and dodge once more.

This cycle repeated and finally, after my last bullet used on her head, she gave a deafening shriek and collapsed. I threw the gun down and walked to her as fast as I could. My arms were shaking and I kicked her face a couple of times before I felt that she was truly dead and I could go. Turning my back, I walked towards the darkness. My body ached, and even if I didn't realize it, I began to tear up.

"Is that the end?" I asked the air around me, finding myself alone once more, "I guess it's time to roll the credits."

A few more steps escaped me before I finally broke down.

"Dad...Dad..." I sobbed, my tears flowing effortlessly and my voice cracking, "Loki...Dad..."

I let my body sit on the ground and sob; it was too much to bear now. After letting my body gain enough strength to stand, I sighed and looked up. It's time to move on, even if it felt so hard to do now. I stood up and walked forward only to stop to hear something behind me...was that thing still alive? I turned around, expecting the worse.

However, out of a hole in the wall, stumbled a human shaped figure.

"Cheryl? Is that you?" A teenage boy's voice echoed in this macabre arena.

I walked towards the figure, realizing that it was Loki. I smiled and laughed out of the blue. He was alive! He limped towards me and embraced him (and probably to his surprise). He felt warm, and his voice sounded fine. No sirens...no ghost children. Though hestitant, he returned the embraced and sighed.

"It's over." He muttered, falling to one knee.

"Come on...let's get out of here..." I smiled, helping him back to his feet and walk with me to the exit, "Hey Loki...do you have a real _real_ name?"

He didn't reply at first, the only response I got from him were heaves and pants. He didn't have a scratch on him...but he was tired. It was difficult supporting him since he was taller and weighed more than me, but my heart was beating out of my chest. The hope of being with him was born now that I knew he was real and that he was alive.

As we approached the darkness, he finally replied, "My name given to me at birth was Sorren Christian Gillespie."

He smiled at me before he stopped walking and subsequentally stopping me. I looked to him, wondering if he was okay...but as his face drew near mine, I couldn't help but feel alittle faint. Our lips touched and I closed my eyes. He whispered "I love you too" gingerly into my ear as he pulled away and we continued our trek. I walked with my heart pounding viciously and all troubles gone.

* * *

A/N:: That's it. One more chapter and this story is finished. Don't forget to check out my profile to vote for a sequel or retelling!

It's been fun writing this...and looking at the stastics of this story to find people read it the most often...or the same person keeps doing it frequently...however, the final final part will be uploaded quickly and the 20th chapter/part will be specials and a treat for those who remained loyal to this story. C:

Also, if you can tell me what language on the piece of paper Heather found before entering the chapel and what it said in English, I'll mention you as a fantastic reader!! :O


	19. Part 19:: Resolution

Part 19

"_Resolution_"

* * *

As we walked through the darkness, the light of the street lamp greeted us back to the world of reality. I smiled, almost too excited to find that we had been successful in escaping that nightmare of a world. Lo- I mean, Sorren had finally gain enough strength to walk on his own, though he looked wide eyed around him. I couldn't blame him though, it was 17 long years that he resided in the otherworld, and to sudden be apart of the world he was originally brought into would be shocking. As we continued to walk through the deserted amusement park, a little thought sunk into my head.

"Hey Sorren...could you wait back here for a moment?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"What do you plan to do?" Sorren asked, looking at me curiously.

"I wanna pull a prank on Douglas...and he's just beyond that face and on the bench..." I began to explain to him, "So just listen in and come in when he realizes I just pranked him, okay?"

"Oh, alright." Sorren nodded, walking toward the fence and opening it for me, "I'll be waiting for the right time then."

I smiled at him as I walked through the open gate. I looked over to where Douglas sat, his head down and hurt leg on the bench. Pulling out my pocket knife, I walked over to him. A smile almost materialized on my face before I forced a blank expression. Douglas looked up at me, his eyes growing dull. He smiled and heaved, presumably from the pain he was in.

"So...is it over now?" Douglas asked, anxiety filling most of his tone.

"No...not yet..." I replied coldy, "You're still alive..."

I held the pocket knife out infront of me, walking towards him slowly. A look of horror filled his face before I finally lost my composure and shouted, "Boo!" and laughed. The look on his face almost went immediately to a slightly displeased look before I heard Sorren walking towards us.

"So...what are you two going to do now?" Douglas asked us, a small smile now upon his face.

"I don't know...I guess getting out of here would be the first thing we'd do..." I shrugged, "But I would want to get dad a decent burial..."

"...I don't know either...I have no home or family to go to." Sorren replied, looking down sadly.

"...you two could always stay at my place..." Douglas finally replied, us looking to him, "It's a big house...and I wouldn't mind it..."

"Thank you Douglas." Sorren smiled, though he still looked alittle awed by his surroundings.

"So...are you still going by the name Heather?" Douglas looked to me, as if he needed to.

"Nope...I'm not hiding anymore." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, then what is your name then?" He asked me.

"By the name my father gave me." I replied, looking to Sorren and holding his hand (which made him look to me and smile), "Cheryl."

Douglas looked at us before realizing the signifigance behind my gesture. Sorren held my lightly, his fascination still having a strong hold on his attention. However, Douglas interrupted the silence and caught both of our attentions.

"Are you going to let your natural hair color grow back in now Cheryl?" He asked, a rather silly question really.

"No...besides, blondes have more fun." I smiled, Sorren holding back chuckling.

"...How are we going to get Douglas out of the Amusement Park?" Sorren asked, finally realizing that Douglas couldn't just get up and walk away.

"I don't think ambulances are around..." Douglas replied before Sorren let go of my hand want kneeled before his leg.

He put his hands upon the leg, grimacing as Douglas grunted in pain. I watched silently, wondering what was going on. Douglas just kept on staring at his leg, his perplexed look making me wondering what was happening. Sorren finally got up and walked back besides me. Douglas looked to Sorren, and then to his leg, then back to Sorren. Without a slightest sign of pain, the once broken leg now rested besides Douglas' other leg.

"How did you do that?" Douglas asked the man besides me, who just shrugged.

"I told you that I had powers just like my sister's...but we really should get out of here just incase the magic reverses..." Sorren said softly before we all walked toward another gate.

After a couple of minutes, we were finally at the entrance of the amusement park. It looked so strange without all the dead Robbie Rabbit costumes everywhere...but I didn't get much chance to reflect on it since we got out as fast as we could. The walk down Nathan Avenue took forever...and after awhile, Sorren had to help Douglas walk since his magic did indeed begin to fade. The town had almost no fog...but the lack of people still was creepy.

After almost what seemed to be an eternity, we arrived to the motel, and most importantly, Douglas' car. Douglas laid back in the back seat, his leg now fully broken again. Sorren sat in the passenger seat, since he didn't know how to drive. Thankfully, Driver's Ed and my Junior License qualified me to drive us back home. Douglas gave me directions as we drove away from Silent Hill. As we got further from the town, the more other cars began to almost appear. Child-like, Sorren watched them intently and excitedly told us the color of the other car nearest us. I just smiled and sighed, it was almost unreal that he would be so amused by cars like this.

After 2 hours of driving, we finally ran out of gas. I had gotten the car onto the side of the road with the hazard lights on, but the trick was trying to get someone to help us. Loki didn't get out the car due to his outfit, and Douglas had the window down so he could hang his arm out. I stood outside the automobile and tried to get help. A woman finally pulled over near us, getting out of her biege car to see what was the matter.

"Could you help us? Our car ran out of gas..." I told the woman, who looked no older than 32.

"Sure...who is with you? I could try to fit you all in." The woman replied as I signalled for Sorren to get out.

"...My boyfriend and his dad..." I lied, though, I really couldn't tell how much of it was a lie, "and his dad broke his leg...he fell and we tried to -"

"It's alright...I'll take you all to the closest hospital." The woman replied, looking at Sorren (and mainly at his attire, which was expected).

The woman went back to her car and talked to someone before the man came out and help Sorren get Douglas out the car. Douglas made a smart-ass remark, but the two just got him into the other car before me and the woman joined them. Douglas and the woman's male companion sat in the back while me and Sorren shared the passenger seat. She said it would be okay for me to sit on Sorren's lap, but by the way Sorren blushed and lack of response, I just shared it without sitting on him.

The car ride to the nearest was a little awkward but Douglas and Sorren went with my story, so it didn't get stereotypically awkward. They even came up with a reason why Sorren was wearing his suit (you know, a camping trip in the nearby lake/camp ground didn't sound all that bad of a lie). When the hospital came in sight, we got hospital workers to get Douglas into the ER as me and Sorren thanked the couple as they drove off.

"That was interesting to say the least." He told me as we sat in the waiting room, which was almost empty save us and a few others around.

"Well...there will be alot of other interesting things to experience Sorren..." I replied, kissing his cheek, "but welcome back."

A small smile formed on his lips before we kissed. Thinking back when I first encountered him, I was wrong to say he was like 'Edward Cullen'. There was so much to him that 'Edward' could never have. When our lips seperated, the TV nearby started to play _Rocky_, a movie I remembered watching with my dad one day. Sorren looked at it and asked me what it was all about. I smiled, this probably would be a common place question...and I didn't mind.


End file.
